Mishap
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: <html><head></head>A medical process gone awry. A dark secret. And a whole lot of confusion. Note: Contains OCs</html>
1. Clock

**Mishap**

_Chapter One_

-Clock-

Sakura took a sip of her tea, trying not to feel awkward as she awaited her friend's reactions to her news. She, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were all sitting outside at a small bistro, where they had met to have drinks as Sakura told them her big news. Currently they were all staring at her in shock, and she felt nervousness begin to creep in as she tried to make it seem less weird than it already was. Setting her glass down, she cleared her throat nervously.

"So…what do you guys think?" she asked, beginning to fidget underneath the table.

Hinata seemed to recover first. "Oh…w-well…I think it sounds like a great idea Sakura-chan. I mean…it makes sense, and you would be a very good-"

"I think it's stupid." Ino crossed her arms and frowned. "Why not just wait a while? There are plenty of great guys out there that I could hook you up with Forehead."

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Tenten exclaimed, hitting the table with her fist. "You are setting an example for women that we don't need a man in our lives to be happy! It's wonderful."

Ino cast a sideways glare at the brunette. "Tenten, you're engaged to Neji, you have no right to say that. And Hinata," she looked at the ex-Hyuuga. "You just go married to Naruto six months ago. And I'm dating Kiba, who is going to propose to me by the end of the week or get his dick chopped off, so none of us have room to talk about how great of an idea it is."

"So." Tenten crossed her arms stubbornly.

Sakura sighed. "Look, I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but the clock is ticking. Ninja don't usually live this long, and the fact that I even made it to twenty-five is a miracle. I am perfectly content with my life, but I want this you guys." She said, almost pleading. "I want it so bad, and I need to know that you'll support me."

"Of course we will Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled at her.

"Definitely." Tenten nodded. Everyone looked at Ino, who still appeared to be stubborn about the whole thing.

"…Fine, I guess I can support you." She rolled her eyes, pretending as if it was a hassle, though her smile blew her ruse.

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura smiled brightly. "I just know it's going to be great. All I have to do is-" she looked out onto the street and saw a blur of red coming their way. Her eyes widened, and she stood, looking over the crowd of civilians to see none other than Sabaku no Gaara walking down the street towards them, talking to Naruto. She looked back at them. "One second." She held up a finger before running off down the street.

"Gaara!" she called, throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug. Gaara blinked, feeling a weight pull him down slightly and then realized the one holding onto him had pink hair. He smiled slightly and helped her off, keeping his hands steady on her hips.

"Hello Sakura."

"I didn't know you were already in town!" she smiled up at him. "When did you arrive?"

"Just now actually." He said, seeming to brighten, if even a little. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh.

"God you guys just ditch me! What are you, dating?" he laughed as if it were the most hilarious joke in the world.

Sakura glared over at him, a light pink dusting her cheeks at the comment. "Shut up Naruto. Everyone ditches you when they get the chance. The only one who doesn't is Hinata, and that's only because she's completely devoted to you."

"And she spoke the unbreakable bond, so now even if she wants she can't get away from you." Gaara said with a small smirk.

"Why do you guys always pick on me?" the blonde whined. "All I did was make a joke."

Sakura looked up at Gaara. "He made a joke? I don't remember laughing at anything." She said, a mischievous look on her face.

"Nor do I." the redhead replied smugly, glancing over Sakura's head and then back down to her. "Well we were on our way to Sasuke's, and I can see that I am keeping you from your friends, since they all have their eyes set on us, and that blonde one looks like she's about to blow."

"Eh. Ino's always like that." She waved it off. "Are you doing anything later? I was thinking we could go out to dinner and catch up." She smiled slightly.

He sighed. "I wish. But tonight I actually have to meet with Tsunade and then Neji and I are going to train. But tomorrow night I can." He told her, trying to get the smile to resurface on her now downcast face.

"That's perfect!" she said, perking up once more. "My shift at the hospital ends at six, so do you want to just come and get me, and then we can pick a place to eat?"

"Sounds good." He nodded and then started back towards his destination with Naruto. "See you then Sakura." He waved.

"Yeah! _Bye_ Sakura!" Naruto sniffed, hitting Gaara over the head, or attempting to, since his sand blocked the blow.

"Bye!" she waved, turning around and going back to the table with her friends. "Sorry guys." She smiled, sitting back down.

"God, what are you sixteen?" Ino rolled her eyes, biting into her salad. "You're like a horny school girl."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura crossed her arms. "Gaara and I are just friends."

The blond gave her an incredulous look, "Uh huh. Let me reenact for you." She stood and pulled Tenten up with her. "Gaara!" she squealed in an overly high pitched voice and then jumped onto Tenten, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and her legs around her waist as the brunette supported her with her hands. "I didn't know you were here. I've missed you so much! You're uber hot and uber sexy and we should hang out and do naughty things in the coat closet!"

Sakura gasped. "That is _not_ what happened, and you know it!" she pointed at her friend. "We have never done anything like that." She crossed her arms once more.

"Oh _really_?" Ino snickered, opening her mouth about to explode with the need to tell secrets, until Hinata slapped her hands over Ino's mouth and dragged her back down to her seat.

"Yes Sakura, we know that didn't happen." She said softly. "But you are very touchy feely with Kazekage-sama."

"We're just good friends, that's all." She shrugged. "I don't really know when it happened, or how, but after the Great Ninja War and stuff we've just kind of…gotten closer." She meshed her fingers together as if to better illustrate her point. "And I like having him as a friend. He's very nice when he wants to be."

"When he wants to be, being the key word there." Tenten huffed. "He's always mean to me, and Neji always prefers to hang with Gaara instead of me when he's here."

"That's just because he doesn't like you." Sakura pointed out. "Or Ino. He can stand Hinata, but that's only because she's quiet, and not really all that annoying."

"Um…thanks?" the ebony haired woman said, not sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Well I think he's annoying." Ino said, mirroring Tenten's annoyance. "He's mean, and carries that 'I'm so much God damn better than everyone else' aura. Just cause' he's a Kage and was the commanding general of the ninja army doesn't mean he has the right to belittle people."

"But he doesn't say anything to belittle people." Hinata blinked, growing confused on the matter.

"He doesn't have to _say_ it. It's his aura and his being that forces it upon poor unsuspecting and innocent souls!" Ino spouted.

Sakura snorted. "Please Pig, you do not have an innocent soul." She snickered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well…" she trailed off. "Whatever, you know what I mean."

"No one ever knows what you mean." Tenten sighed drinking her tea as well.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Hinata asked.

Sakura began to put salad on her fork. "I have an appointment with Shishou tomorrow before work, just to make sure that I'll be able to do it successfully, and if that goes well, I should be expecting by the end of the week." She smiled.

"I still think you should wait." Tenten sighed.

Ino nodded. "There is something about having a baby with the one you love that is just…magical." She smiled and then went wide eyed.

They all looked at her. "Ino…are you…?" Sakura asked.

"What? Of course not." She laughed awkwardly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"That's great!" the pink haired woman exclaimed, leaning over and throwing her arms around her best friend. "I'm so happy for you!" she sat back. "Does Kiba know?"

"Of course he doesn't know, I want him to propose to me without pressure." She said, trying to appear angry, but it was obvious that she was glad to have told someone.

"Well I'm sure he will." She reassured the blonde.

Hinata nodded. "Kiba-kun has always been pretty good about picking up on what you want. I bet he's just waiting for the perfect way to ask you." She smiled. "After all, Naruto-kun put my ring on my chopsticks at Ichiraku and proposed to me there."

"Yeah, but isn't that more him instead of you, since you were at a ramen stand?" Tenten arched a delicate brow.

"Well, yes, but if it is dear to Naruto-kun, it is dear to me, and it was completely by surprise, so that's what made it special." She explained.

Ino just shook her head. "Well I'm off to the academy for today's lesson. I'll see you guys later." She waved and set down some money for her half of the bill, leaving for the school.

Sakura did as well, paying for her food. "I have a shift at the hospital in about an hour, so I should probably head on home." She stood.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah Hinata and I were going to go dress shipping anyways. See you later Sakura." They waved and headed off as well after paying.

Sakura began to walk home then, thinking about all of the exciting things she had planned for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day when her shift ended, Sakura was exhausted from the four surgeries she'd had to perform that day. It soon faded as she exited the hospital and she saw Gaara waiting for her. She smiled as she walked up to him. "Hey." She greeted.<p>

"Hey." He replied back, beginning to walk with her as they headed towards the area of the village where most of the restaurants were located.

"So where do you want to eat?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Doesn't matter to me. You pick." He sighed, looking up into the sky that was turning a deep orange.

"Okay." She picked a quaint little place that was pretty casual. They ordered their drinks, and then began to look at the menu. "How was your day?" she asked, setting her menu down once she knew what she wanted.

"Pretty uneventful." He shrugged, glancing over the types of meats and steaks they offered. "And you? Tough day at the hospital?"

"I had to perform four surgeries today, but it wasn't too bad." She said, thanking the waiter as he set down their drinks. "A little tiring, but I'll be fine once I eat." They ordered their food then, and once the waiter was gone, Sakura rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "So…there's something I want to tell you…"she said.

Sensing her demeanor, Gaara shifted slightly in his seat. "Is everything ok?" he asked hesitantly, his nervousness apparent in his voice, which was something she didn't experience often with him.

"No, there's nothing wrong." She lowered her hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I just don't know how to say it."

"Look if this is about what happened at that celebration party three years ago I can explain."

She blinked, becoming confused. "What do you mean? What happened at the celebration party?"

His eyes widened slightly but he quickly controlled his reaction. "Nothing. Nothing happened." He said, looking up when the waiter brought out their meals. He sighed with relief that the conversation had been avoided, but he needed to get back on what Sakura wanted to talk about. "So you were saying? About something you wanted to tell me?" he asked, picking up his water and taking a long drink.

"I'm having a baby." She said, point blank. There really wasn't any other way to tell him, and she might as well get it over with now, instead of later.

He choked on the liquid and spit it out onto the table, nothing but pure shock on his face. "What? You're pregnant?" he said a bit loudly, though he looked horrified.

"Not yet." She held up a hand to assuage him. "But I'm going to be."

"Who?" he demanded, now appearing angry. What in the world was going on? He didn't know Sakura had a boyfriend and she most certainly had never mentioned one. And he knew her pretty darn well. "I don't understand. I didn't even know you were dating. Why didn't you mention this in one of your letters? You sent me one like a week ago. Is it that sudden?"

"No, no, no." she shook her head. "I'm not dating. You see, I had an appointment with Shishou the other day, and she told me that I am perfectly healthy and fertile. So I'm going to find a donor, and have their sperm implanted in me." She gestured to her stomach. "That way I can just have a child of my own, and not have to deal with having someone else in my life. It makes things far less complicated."

"A donor?" he looked worried. "But don't you want…to know the father of your baby?"

"I thought about that, but it only complicates things. I don't want him to feel obligated to be in my child's life just because he helped create it, and it's not like we would have any sort of relationship, so that would just be confusing to my baby. This way I just bypass all that complicated stuff and get the prize!" she smiled, excited now that she was talking about it.

He blinked. "Aren't you supposed to have a baby to consummate love or something?" Now he was really confused. He was pretty bad at the whole knowledge on relationships, but now everything he thought he knew was turned upside down.

"Well, yes." She admitted. "Normally people have kids with each other because they love one another, but, seeing as how I'm twenty-five and have absolutely no hope of finding anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with, this is the easier option. Besides, the life of a ninja can be a short one, and I want to have a baby before my window is gone."

Gaara couldn't help but feel a slight stab in his chest from her words, but chose to ignore the feelings, as he usually did when he and Sakura talked about matters of the heart. "So…who are you going pick?" he questioned. Needing to do something with his hands, he picked up his utensils and began cutting into his steak.

"I don't know." She sighed, beginning to twirl some pasta onto her fork. "I didn't want to pick someone until I was sure that it would be okay if I had a baby. I don't want anything to go wrong." She told him. "I was going to go and look at the registry of donors tomorrow…and see if I found someone."

"But why wouldn't you pick someone you know?" he glanced off and then a sharp snap made both them look back to his plate that was now broken in half from the force of the knife cutting into it. "Damnit," he cursed, looking irritated.

The waiter hurried over with another plate and helped him move the food from the broken one to the new one and then clean up the mess. When he was gone Sakura continued. "Well, everyone I know here already has a special someone, or is someone I don't want to risk my child looking like." She shuddered as the image of Rock Lee crossed his mind.

"Like Lee?" The thought actually made him somewhat laugh, imagining what Sakura and Lee's kid would look like. "Such…huge eyebrows."

"It's gross." She frowned, shoving some pasta into her mouth. "And it would be kind of weird."

"And energetic." He sighed.

"This way, I know the good traits my child will get." She nodded. "And everyone in the registry is a civilian, so I won't have to worry about any weird kekkei genkai popping up or anything like that."

Gaara looked a bit worried. "You don't want your child to be powerful?"

"I want my child to be whatever they want to be." She said. "Whether they choose the life of a ninja or not. You don't have to be born powerful to become so." She crossed her arms and glared lightly at him. "I wasn't, if you recall."

He sighed. "You know that's not what I meant, but I find it hard to believe you would want your child to take on the life of a civilian."

"I want them to be happy." She said, getting more pasta on her fork to eat. "I don't want them to feel like they have to become a ninja just to make me happy. I mean, my parents were civilians, but they let me do what made me happy. So I'm going to do the same with my child."

"So…there's _no_ one that you'd prefer out of people you know? I mean, just out of curiosity, since I want to help you in any way I can with this. I mean, who am I to judge, after all I didn't have the most conventional childhood." Gaara stuffed his mouth before he could say anything more.

"I don't know." She groaned, placing her hand against her forehead and rubbing her temple. "It all seemed a lot simpler if I just don't have to interact with the guy."

Gaara just sighed and continued to eat. He didn't really know what to say. This was horrible. Sakura was going to have some other man's baby just because she wanted one? If she wanted a baby that badly he would gladly help her in the process. But would she even want him to? She hadn't really ever voiced feelings other than friendship towards him, and she'd said there was no one she really was considering out of the people she knew. Did that include him?

He knew she was not aware of how he felt for her, but how could she? He was extremely skilled in hiding the fact he was attracted to her. And if he offered, he really didn't want to feel the rejection of being turned down. And she said she didn't want her baby to have any kekkei genkai like traits, and his said would definitely make a strong child.

Taking his silence negatively, she looked down at her food and picked up her fork. "You think it's stupid." She said, sullenly eating her food.

"Sakura you know better than to put words in my mouth." He said lowly, his tone warning her. "I said I am not one to judge. I don't exactly have a picture perfect knowledge on how things work between people."

"But you don't think it's a good idea, do you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I don't really know what to think, so I can honestly tell you that I don't know."

"I just…" she said softly, sounding kind of pained. "I'm tired of waiting around to find someone. I look at all of my friends, and they have someone…they're happy. Even Sasuke has himself a baby mama. I don't want to sit there and watch them all raise their kids, and move on with their lives, and be left alone."

God he just wanted to yell. What was he? Off the radar? He didn't have anyone, nor did he have kids that were alive or on the way. "Well…if that's what you want to do." He said, trying his best not to sound condemning.

They finished eating their dinner in silence, mostly because neither could think of anything to say. When it was over, Gaara paid for their meals, and then walked Sakura back to her apartment, like he always did. They stopped in front of her building, and she Sakura looked up at him. "Gaara…I know you have trouble understanding some things…but…it means a lot to me…that you're trying to understand why I'm doing this." She smiled a bit hesitantly. "Everyone else…hasn't been as supportive."

Cause' it's absolutely ludicrous, he thought to himself. "Well…" he smiled slightly. "I'd like to keep the relationships I can at least manage to hold onto."

Her smile widened, and she hugged him suddenly. "Thank you." She said softly, laying her head against his chest. "You are one of my best friends Gaara."

"Thanks," he rested his head on her and hugged her back. "You know you are mine too. Way above Naruto that's for sure." He smirked.

She chuckled. "You are definitely above Naruto for me." She pulled away from him slightly and placed her hand on his cheek. "Thanks for having dinner with me. Goodnight." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek then, before she could lose her nerve, and quickly turned and walked away towards her apartment, wanting to hide the dark blush that was covering her cheeks.

He stared after her, slightly wide eyed. He wanted to ask her what this meant, but she was already gone. "Damnit." He cursed aloud, grimacing. Why were women so damn complicated? Was that a friendly kiss? Or something more? "Ah!" he yelled, glaring at the ground as his sand picked up and he disappeared from the air.


	2. Frustration

**Mishap **

_Chapter Two _

-Frustration-

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't ask me!" Gaara growled out, pacing back and forth on the grass in Sasuke's backyard. "She's just going to pick _some_ guy to have his seed inside her. What's with that!" he demanded, stopping and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto just watched him in silence. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga sat on the edge of the porch, looking slightly bored, but both were thinking the same as the Kazekage. Naruto and Kiba were on the grass in front of him, nodding.

"Well she wants a baby, and there's no one here she really wants." Kiba pointed out.

Neji sighed. "Sasuke even offered to knock her up, but she refused."

Sasuke gave a small nod, "It's true. I did." He said, getting a glare from the redhead. "What?" he looked a bit taken back. "I was just offering, you and I both know she'd never go for it."

"That's not the point." Gaara rolled his eyes and continued his pacing.

"Well why didn't you just offer for her to use your stuff?" Naruto asked. "Clearly she isn't thinking of you as an option, she's only considered people in Konoha."

"Naruto you don't just walk up to a woman and go 'Hey I'm willing to give you my sperm, are you willing to take it'?" Gaara said, crossing his arms as he paced.

Kiba blinked. "What are you talking about? I ask Ino that all the time."

"Well you two are freaks." Sasuke said. "All I had to do was tell that one chick I needed an heir and she was good to go."

"You still don't know her name?" Neji asked.

"I don't care. She's pregnant, it's a boy, everything's good." He crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar that was on the porch.

Ignoring them, Naruto just continued to watch Gaara. "What I'm saying, is that if she kissed your cheek last night, clearly she likes you. I mean, she's never done that to me or Sasuke, and we've known her all our lives."

"I just don't know. Women are so damn confusing." He sighed. The porch door slid open and a dark haired woman walked out with a trey filled with drinks and watermelon.

"Hey guys, I thought you might like something to drink in this summer heat."

They all looked over to the pregnant woman, all of whom they still did not know. "You know," she smiled kindly, offering it down to Sasuke and Neji first. "It sounds a lot like you like Sakura-san, Kazekage-sama." She laughed.

"Whoa." Sasuke said sharply, looking back to the woman who was carrying his child. "Did I say you could speak? We were trying to have a conversation which you were not a part of."

She blinked and set the trey down and huffed, walking back inside. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and took some of the watermelon. "Damn she's annoying." He sighed, taking a bite. "You know Gaara," he looked back at his friend. "It seems to me that you kinda like Sakura."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he pointed at the closed back door. "Isn't that what she just-" he stopped at the glare he received from his friend. "Nevermind."

Gaara sighed. "I don't know. I think so. I just, ugh, it's complicated."

"Sure is." Kiba laughed, taking the offered glass and watermelon slice from Neji. "But just think about it. In three days, Sakura's going to have some man's baby growing inside her. Now do you want that to be yours, or some random douche's?"

"You don't know that he'll be a douche." Neji shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I do," Kiba replied simply. "Just go for it Gaara. What's the worst that could happen?"

The redhead gave him a bored look. "She could say no. Devastate me and then never talk to me again cause' she's freaked out that I would even consider doing something of the sort."

He paled slightly. "Oh…right."

"Or she could say yes, you two could have crazy sex like you had at that party, get married and live happily ever after." Naruto said.

"Naruto, Sakura doesn't even know about that. She wouldn't be as inclined to do that because she'd think it was her first time. You know how sentimental that kind of stuff is to girls." Sasuke pointed out.

Gaara pointed accusingly at Naruto. "Who told you!"

Naruto went wide eyed. "Oh my God! It's true?" he shouted, leaping from his seat and pointing at the redhead. "You had sex with Sakura-chan? I just thought the whole thing was a joke!" he gripped his hair and began to pace. "Oh my God. Oh my God." He mumbled over and over, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

Gaara grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pulled him forward, glaring angrily into his blue eyes. "Who. Told. You." He seethed, his sand swarming tightly around him in a threatening manner.

"Well…I was talking to Ino after the party…" he began slowly.

"Oh my God!" Gaara yelled, releasing him and pacing once more, gripping his hair in absolute horror. "That blond bimbo knows! Now everyone will know!" he collapsed to his knees and shook his fists in the air. "Why do you loath me universe! Why!" he shouted.

Kiba just finished his drink, watching the scene as if it were normal. Neji sighed, biting into a watermelon piece. "He's having an episode again."

"It's healthy for him." Sasuke said, grabbing another piece of watermelon and throwing it at Gaara, hitting him in the head. "Dude, chill out. Sakura obviously still has no clue, so you're still good. The issue here is the fact that you like her, and if she doesn't know that you like her, she's going to have some other man's child. So, what are you going to do?"

He sighed and fell forward, enjoying the ground he was now laying on. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Kiba snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he said, getting everyone's attention. Gaara even turned his head to look at the brunette. "Well it's an operation right? Why don't you just go…and shoot some babies in the cup and then just switch them! That way it's your kid and you guys will have to be together!"

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Neji glared at Kiba, throwing a piece of melon at him.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Sasuke held his hand up towards Neji. "Now hold on a second, that idea might be stupid enough to be genius."

"I don't think Sakura-chan will be happy about you sabotaging her pregnancy." Naruto said, taking the Hyuuga's side. "I mean, she said that she didn't want to complicate things, and that was why she was picking a civilian."

"But if she and Gaara had a kid, it would be invincible." Sasuke said. "Combining the perfect defense with the perfect offense? Their kid would be about as god-like as mine!" he exclaimed, getting a strange glint to his eyes.

"How do you know your son is going to be god-like?" Neji asked, giving the Uchiha an irritated glance.

"Because," Sasuke glared back. "He's _my_ son. There's no way he could be anything less."

"He's got a point." Gaara mumbled into the grass, raising a pointed finger.

"I'm just saying Gaara, think about it. You and Sakura could have an adorable little girl, and when she's older, she and my son can get married, and we can have the perfect grandchildren." Sasuke brought his hands together in front of his to emphasize his point. "On top of that, we'd be related, and have the most amazing ninja family in the world. Because that nonsense Sakura is spewing about her kid being a civilian is just crap." He frowned at the thought.

"That's true." Neji nodded. "Who wants their child to be a civilian? Who cares about what they want. They just need to be powerful. Once they're powerful then they can do what they want."

"I hear that." Kiba raised his empty glass.

"Well we all know that Gaara's too much of a pansy to risk pissing Sakura-chan off like that." Naruto crossed his arms, a self-satisfied smirk coming to his face. "Besides, my kid could kick his kid's ass any day, so it's best that Gaara not reproduce."

"Whoa!" Gaara got up, glaring over at the blonde. "Too much of a pansy? I'm more man than you'll ever be ramen boy. News flash, who's _still_ not Hokage." He huffed. "And my offspring, male or female, would destroy your kid."

Naruto walked up until he and Gaara were butting heads, literally. "Then prove it." he said. "I _dare_ you to switch the sperms." The other three looked from Naruto to Gaara, eagerly awaiting what the redhead's answer would be.

They pushed against one another, back and forth like two male rhinoceros, "Fine then! I will, and prove your smug ass wrong!" Gaara snapped.

"Fine!" Naruto said. "But Sasuke has to go with you to make sure you don't chicken out."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke said. "I am not going to be next to him while he touches himself." He said, holding his hands up. "We're good friends, but not _that_ good of friends."

"No, just make sure he goes there, dumps out the donor's stuff, and then stand outside the room or something." Naruto waved it off.

Neji held up his hands in defeat. "Alright this is getting weird. I'm outta here. I got things to do anyways." The Hyuuga sighed, getting up from his spot and stretching. "See you all later, and good luck with your mission Gaara." He actually laughed and headed into the house to leave.

Kiba looked back and nodded too. "I got to spilt too, me and Akamaru have to train." At the mention of his name, the giant white dog perked up from his doze in the corner of the garden and bounded over to his master. "Alright! Come on boy!" the brunette laughed and got up and onto of his monstrous dog, that leapt easily over the fence.

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to meet Hinata-chan and her dad for dinner! I gotta go make myself presentable!" Naruto exclaimed, running off. Sasuke sighed and stood, walking over to Gaara.

"So, are you actually going to do it?" he asked.

"Well I can't very well back down now and have Naruto holding that over my head." He sighed and looked to his friend. "And…it would make me feel much better about the whole situation."

"Alright. Well, she's picking out the guy today, so her appointment probably won't be for a couple of days. I'll find out and let you know where it's being kept." He said, already forming the plans in his head. "Do you need me to get you any magazines for it, or are you more comfortable using your imagination?"

"I'm not comfortable at all talking about this. So let's just change the subject." Gaara looked off, glad he was so controlled in his emotions that he could hide the blush. "So," he glanced back. "Your baby mama looks like she's going to pop any day now."

"Yup. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with her once the kid is born, but we'll see how it goes." Sasuke shrugged. "If this one turns out good I might use her to have more kids, but we'll see."

They both laughed, amused at how ok they were with being horrible. "Well, let's reconvene tomorrow morning and start formulating our infiltration, and then we can get in some training as well."

"Excellent." Sasuke said, and Gaara left then, since he had another meeting with Tsunade. Sasuke just turned to go back in the house and make sure that woman wasn't doing anything stupid to jeopardize his son.


	3. Infiltration

**Mishap**

_Chapter Three_

-Infiltration-

Gaara and Sasuke crept through the halls of the hospital, both dressed as cliché ninjas, the only thing visible on their person was their eyes. "Dun dun da na nu nu. Na na," Gaara froze and pressed against the wall along with Sasuke, making an elongated noise in pause. The Uchiha arched a curious brow and cleared his throat, stopping the redhead's song.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making our theme music." He replied causally.

"Uh huh…" Sasuke nodded, "That's a great idea." He smirked and they both rolled across the hall, making their theme music and creeping towards their destination. They stopped again and Gaara hit himself in the forehead.

"Doesn't making theme music kind of defeat the purpose of being stealthy?"

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said, trying not to laugh. They both ran through the halls and then finally came to the door, breaking in easily. When the door was shut, they pulled off their masks and took in a deep breath. "Ok. Let's find that sperm." He breathed out, since the room was freezing in order to keep the sperm active.

"What's the guy's name?" Gaara asked, scanning one side of the room as Sasuke took the other.

"Uh…something lame…" Sasuke looked at the containers. "I think his name is Chan."

"You think?" Gaara glanced back at him. "What kind of half assed ninja are you?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Well what kind of Kage makes up theme music for a covert operation?" he said, resuming his search. He picked up a container then. "This is it! Hong Chan, that's the guy's name. Here's his sperm." He held it out, and then his eyes widened when he realized what he was holding. "Oh gross!" he dropped it, causing the small container to hit the floor.

They both hovered over it, looking down at the offending bottle. "It's so…" Gaara began.

"Gross." Sasuke finished. They both nodded. "Ok." The Uchiha clapped his hands together, just thinking about his daughter-in-law to be. "So we wash it out and then you fill it up and we're good to go."

Gaara frowned. "I dunno. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Are you sure allowing Naruto to call you a pansy assed chicken for the rest of your life is a good idea? Is allowing Sakura to have some douche's kid a good idea?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but why don't I just have sex with her and get her pregnant that way?" he sighed. "I mean…that would work, and it wouldn't be going around her back like this."

"How are you going to convince her to have sex with you?" Sasuke asked. "As far as she's concerned, you're just friends. She may like you, but not enough to just sleep with you right off the bat. And she wants a baby now." He pointed to the ground, emphasizing his point. "Plus, if you get her pregnant, and then tell her about it, she will be forced to try and have a relationship with you, and then it will work out." He reasoned. "So let's just get this over with."

"I don't want to force her though." Gaara glared at him.

"Gaara." Sasuke said seriously, placing his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Have I ever led you astray?"

They were silent for awhile. "No." Gaara sighed and then they both looked down to the container. They kneeled down and carefully picked it up together so they could touch it as little as possible. They hurried from the room to the nearest bathroom and stood around the sink. "This is by far…the worst thing I think I have ever had to experience."

"Let's just get it over with." Sasuke said, unscrewing the lid and making a disgusted face. "God, they even look like pathetic sperm."

"Lemme see." Gaara leaned over and mirrored the Uchiha's expression. "They do."

"These don't deserve to be inside Sakura." Sasuke told him.

The Kazekage nodded. "You are so right. I am righting a heinous wrong. I'm saving her from regret. Our child will be amazing, and then, we can marry our kids off. Form an alliance between our villages even stronger than before and everything will be perfect."

"Exactly." Sasuke turned on the sink, letting the water flow. "Now rinse out the container." He ordered.

Gaara did so, being extra careful so that the water didn't overflow the container and touch him. He set it down and they watched the scolding water rinse out the plastic, and once they were absolutely sure it was all gone, they turned the cold water on and then set it aside. "Alright." Gaara took a deep breath and looked over at Sasuke.

"Have fun. Just think about having a girl, since the guy controls what sex the baby is, and…picture that night with Sakura." He said by way of advice before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He stood in the hall, humming their theme music to himself as he waited. This was going to be awesome. He was going to have an awesome son, Gaara and Sakura were going to have an awesome daughter, and then they'd get married and have awesome grandkids.

A while later Gaara came out, holding the container that was newly filled and sealed. "So, how'd it go?" Sasuke asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Interesting…I've never actually done that to myself before. But a lot came out. Good idea, thinking about the night with Sakura. That was all I needed, and I focused my chi into thoughts of a girl." He nodded, holding up the container. Sasuke took it and nodded.

"That's some powerful sperm right there."

They snuck back into the room and replaced the container back where it belonged, leaving in the same manner in which they had arrived. They went back to Sasuke's house, reclining in his living room. "Well, that is a job well done my friend. I am very proud of you."

"I can't believe we just did that." Gaara shook his head, running his hand down his face.

"Too late now." The Uchiha said, stretching. "Unless you want to go confess to Sakura and Tsunade about what you just did."

He scoffed. "I don't have a death with Uchiha." Gaara smirked.

"Then we did nothing wrong." Sasuke said. "Come on," he rose. "Let's go spar."

"Yeah alright." Gaara stood as well and the two headed out to beat the crap out of each other to their own theme music.


	4. Akito

**Mishap**

_Chapter Four_

-Akito-

Six days later, Gaara and Sasuke were back at the hospital, but not for reasons you would think. Sasuke's baby mama had gone into labor, and was now in the delivery room. Everyone had come and filled up the waiting room, while Sasuke was watching the birth, and Sakura was the medic delivering the child. They had been there for only an hour, the labor having been going on for nearly twelve.

Naruto paced the small waiting area frantically. "Man this is so intense. I can't imagine what it will be like when Hinata-chan and I have a kid." He said.

"No one will care Naruto, because he'll probably be as annoying, if not more so, than you." Gaara said with a dejected sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. As joyous as this day was, he couldn't help but think of Sakura and the seed of his own that was beginning to grow inside her.

"I'm excited." Ino said happily, clapping her hands and lacing her fingers together, one now wearing a beautiful engagement ring. "I can't wait to see how cute Sasuke's kid will be. I'll bet he's adorable."

"Eh, he'll probably be as emo looking as Sasuke." Naruto said. Suddenly a few nurses ran past the waiting area, rushing into the room where Sasuke's son was being born.

"I hope everything is okay." Hinata said worriedly.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Neji shrugged. "What could possibly be going wrong?"

"Well, why would they need three more nurses in a room that is staffed with a highly trained doctor, and two nurses already?" Hinata pointed out.

"Just don't worry about it Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. "Like Neji said, there's nothing to worry about." She waved off the matter.

* * *

><p>An hour later, a nurse came out to the waiting room. "Would you all like to come back and see the baby now?" she asked, smiling kindly at them.<p>

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, since that was who they were expecting. The nurse frowned, looking sad.

"There were some complications with the birth. Doctor Haruno is trying to stabilize the mother at the moment, and we have moved the infant and father to a separate room." She informed them.

Gaara was the first up and headed off after the nurse. They all came to the room and headed in to see Sasuke hovering over a plastic crib. The redhead came beside him and looked over as well, going slightly wide eyed. "Wow."

Ino and Tenten were around the other side, both squealing. "Oh my God! He is _so_ cute!"

"His name is Akito." Sasuke said, smiling slightly. "Sakura said he's perfectly healthy, just like I knew he would be."

"Ooh." Naruto said, looking in awe at the baby. "He looks just like you. How unfortunate."

"Please." Sasuke scoffed. "Everyone knows I'm one of the hottest people to walk the face of this earth."

"What were the complications with the birth?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "Uh, something about internal bleeding and whatnot." He said, looking back at his son and not seeming worried at all.

"He's pretty darn cute." Gaara said lowering his hand and poking the newborn's cheek.

Neji and Kiba looked over their companions and examined the baby. "He looks pretty strong, even for a child."

Ino nodded. "He looks amazingly healthy and great color."

Sakura came into the room then, getting everyone's attention. She looked completely exhausted and sullen, which weren't good signs. "Well?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I tried everything I could…but she didn't make it." Sakura said softly.

"Eh, makes things easier for me." He shrugged looking back down at his offspring. Sakura's jaw dropped, and she looked completely taken aback.

Gaara laughed a bit and nudged his friend. "Guess that solves the dilemma about what to do with the baby mama."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, now you don't gotta marry her."

"Wasn't gonna marry her even if she lived." Sasuke snorted.

"You are all just terrible!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at Sasuke. "She went through the agony of being stuck with you for nine months, knowing you didn't like her and were just using her, had a rough labor, and then only got a glimpse at her baby before dying! He won't even get to know his own mother, and all you care about is the fact that your problems are solved?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You disgust me." She stated, storming out of the room then.

"Nice going." Naruto said, looking from the empty doorway to his friends.

Gaara sighed, moving away from them. "I'll handle this." He assured them, walking out of the room and looking down the hall, seeing Sakura storming off. "Sakura!" he called, jogging after her and grabbing her arm to stop her.

She looked up at him, tears already gathered in the corners of her eyes. "What? I'm fine." She said, wiping away a stray tear.

"No you're not." He frowned, holding her face in his hands and wiping away the now cascading tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Sakura you can't let Sasuke get to you, you know how he is. It's Sasuke."

"I know. That's not why I'm upset." She said, relaxing into his touch. "But…what if that happens to me?" she asked softly, looking up at him, her emerald eyes wide. He released her face and pulled her closer in a tight embrace.

"That will not happen to you, you are strong and powerful. And you wouldn't leave your baby without a mother. I know you wouldn't." he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. "I'm scared." She admitted. "What if something goes wrong? I won't be able to do anything, I'll be too weak from the birth."

"If you want I can come down and be here for you when you're in your last few weeks." He offered, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"That would be great." She sighed, snuggling into his comforting embrace. "Will you…I mean, are you busy tomorrow? My appointment is at one to see if I'm pregnant or not…and I want you to be the first person to know." She looked up at him.

His grip tightened slightly, a million questions shooting trough his head. What if the child had red hair? Would she realize it was his then? How was he even going to tell her? And there was a chance she wasn't even pregnant. "Of course," he said before he could hesitate with his nervousness. "I'll be there with you."

She smiled, resting her chin on his chest as she kept her arms around him. "Thanks Gaara. You're the best."

"Yeah." He nodded, guilt washing over him as he rested his chin on her head. God he was a horrible person. And some part of him wished he could just take it all back.


	5. Negative

**Mishap**

_Chapter Five_

-Negative-

Sakura looked at the door before her in trepidation, nervousness beginning to seep into her entire body. Her heartbeat began to pick up, and her breaths began to quicken. She looked up at the redhead standing next to her. "You promise you'll be here when it's over?" she asked, trying to put off going in to her appointment.

"Where else would I be Sakura?" he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back and pushing her forward. He opened the door and helped her in.

"Okay, well…see you in a bit." She smiled slightly, closing the door before he could respond. She sighed and walked over to the examination table, taking a seat.

Tsunade looked up at her student from the chart she was going over. "Everything's going to be fine Sakura, just don't worry about it."

"Yes Shishou." She nodded.

The blonde Hokage put the chart down and walked over to her. "Alright, now lie down and just relax." She instructed, and Sakura did just that. Tsunade pulled back her student's shirt, placing her hand on her stomach and allowing it to glow green.

"You know, it's funny." Sakura said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm going to be a virgin mother."

Tsunade paused in her checkup and gave the pink haired woman a skeptical look. "Sakura, trust me, you're not a virgin. Otherwise I would still be able to sense your hymen."

Her eyes widened, and she almost sat up in her alarm. "What? But, I don't remember ever having sex!"

"Well you've been penetrated before, and by the looks of it," she moved her hand a bit. "It wasn't forced."

"Oh my God." Sakura groaned, covering her eyes with her hand in mortification. When would she have done anything to lose her virginity? And with whom? Was she drunk? Drugged? Her mentor's hand stopped and was removed, her shirt pulled back down. "Well?" she asked, sitting up and looking at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "It didn't work out. But we can try again."

"No." Sakura said sullenly, getting off the table. "I don't want to keep getting my hopes up. Maybe this is just a sign that I'm not meant to be a mother." She tried to smile at the elder woman. "Thank you Shishou."

"You're welcome Sakura. If you need to take a few days off, I understand."

"No, it's fine. I like to stay busy, after all." She reassured her before walking towards the door. The smile was wiped off her face as she opened the door and quickly walked out, going past the waiting redhead and walking straight out onto the streets of Konoha. She broke out into a run then, not stopping until she was at the nearby park, right beneath the cherry blossom trees.

"Sakura," Gaara said, appearing beside her in a gust of sand. "What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?"

She turned and flung herself against his chest, gripping his shirt fiercely as she began to cry. "I-I'm not going to b-be a m-mother." She stuttered out, unable to look up at him to see his reaction.

His blood turned to ice in his veins, sadness overwhelming him. "Y-you're not?" he asked softly, looking down at the top of her head.

"No!" she cried, her grip tightening as her shoulders began to shake. "Shishou said I could try again, but I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to get excited just to be let down again."

He frowned and then said something he immediately regretted. "Maybe it's for the best." He felt her tense against him, and for a while she didn't say anything, which wasn't a good sign.

She knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded, but it still hurt. It meant that deep down inside Gaara really didn't support her decision, even if he didn't know it himself. So she decided to change the subject. "There's something else." She said so softly that he wouldn't have heard her had he not been waiting for her to speak.

"What is it?"

"I…" she hesitated slightly, but plowed forward. "Shishou told me that I'm not…I'm not a virgin anymore." She said, closing her eyes and hiding her face against his chest in her shame of the news. "I don't even know how it happened." She sobbed, her tears beginning anew.

This time when he tensed, she felt it. "So…you know now…?" Sakura blinked and pulled away from him slightly, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Gaara sighed, it was about time she knew. "Sakura, I need to tell you something I should have a long time ago. I just didn't know how…" he took a deep breath and met her gaze, his usual conceit gone from his eyes. "Like three years ago, at that party Ino threw, you got really, _really_ drunk, and when I took you home and helped you into bed…you just kept clinging onto me and doing these…_things_, and I wasn't exactly in the state of mind to turn them down. And you just looked so beautiful I couldn't help it and we kinda…sorta…had sex. Well, lots of sex, you have quite the stamina."

Her eyes widened even more, and she pulled away from him. "What?" she asked, seeming mortified.

"Sakura you have to understand the position I was in. Please," he stepped forward only to have her take a step back. "It's not like I planned it. And you didn't remember, and I didn't know how to tell you…it just seemed the best idea at the time. I'm sorry."

"I understand." She said, smiling humorlessly and looking away. "After all, you're just a man, and I was there, drunk and throwing myself at you. The fact that I didn't remember a thing was probably pretty convenient for you, huh?" she looked up at him.

He glared at her, seeing where she was trying to aim this. "No it was pretty damn inconvenient, since it made it exceedingly difficult to find out how to tell you. And I pretty much ended up having to lie to one of my best friends."

"No." she shook her head, beginning to back away, hugging herself in a need for some sort of comfort. "I…I don't know if things can be the same between us anymore. I need to think." When he moved to step forward, she shook her head again. "Please just leave me alone. I'll contact you." She turned and ran from him then, not looking back once.

Gaara just stared wide eyed after her, feeling nothing but rejection and the loneliness he'd thought he'd left behind. He felt hollow again, and nothing seemed to matter. He could only blame himself. He couldn't even blame that stupid Uchiha for talking him into doing that stupid whim. It was all his fault for being weak and lying. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, trying to quail the whirlwind of emotions that was storming from his core.

And before anything could happen, he disappeared in a wisp of sand.


	6. Flummoxed

**Mishap**

_Chapter Six_

-Flummoxed-

_**Seven Years Later…**_

Gaara walked through the gates of the village he'd been avoiding for the past seven years. He let out a dejected and tired sigh, dreading the time he was going to have to spend here. But before having to deal with the new Hokage, he decided to make a pit stop at the Uchiha prefecture.

It didn't take him long to reach the compound and when he did, he found his old friend's house and knocked on the door, awaiting an answer patiently. It opened, revealing the elder Uchiha. "Sup." He said by way of greeting, stepping aside and opening his door wider, silently inviting his friend inside.

The redhead walked inside, looking around the place that hadn't changed since his last visit. "How've you been Sasuke?"

"Pretty good. Whenever I'm not on missions I'm training Akito. That kid is a fast learner, let me tell you." He shook his head as he shut the door. "Did you just arrive in town?"

"Yup."

"And decided to screw protocol?" Sasuke smirked.

Gaara did the same. "You know it." They headed into the living room then and Gaara took in the few pictures that actually decorated the house. "Where is the little one now?" he asked, grabbing one of the pictures and looking at the young boy he'd only met a few times before.

"In the backyard, playing with Natsumi." He said. "I think they've moved from hopscotch to hide and go seek. I lost track about fifteen minutes into the play date."

"Play date?" Gaara blinked and looked back to his friend as he placed the photo back down. "So, the little Uchiha is already a heart breaker like his father before him." he snickered, walking towards the back door. He slid it open and walked out to the porch just in time to see the young Uchiha chasing after a pink haired girl.

The redhead's eyes widened and his pale jade gaze zeroed in on the girl who was laughing so beautifully that it sounded angelic. Sasuke followed his friend, and looked to where his gaze was trained, smirking to himself. "That's Natsumi." He said, though it was obvious.

"And she's…" he trailed off.

"Yup." Sasuke nodded. "That's Sakura's daughter."

"Her…daughter…" Gaara frowned. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Sakura never mentioned anything about having a daughter in the very few letters she'd sent him over the years.

"Yup. She and Akito are practically inseparable, and have already decided they're going to get married when they're older." The ebony haired man said. "Isn't she cute?"

"She's…beautiful. She looks just like Sakura." He said breathlessly, watching as Natsumi tackled Akito to the ground and kissed him happily on the cheek, making him turn a dark red.

"Acts just like her too." Sasuke said. "Natsumi!" he called, getting both of the children's attention. "You know your mother doesn't like it when you're so forward with your affections. Try to keep the kisses to a minimum please."

"But I like kissing Akki!" she protested and then shifted her pale jade eyes on the man beside Sasuke. She released Akito and got up, running over to the porch and staring up at the man. "Who are you?" she pointed up at Gaara, who just looked amazed and speechless.

"Natsumi, this is your mommy's and my good friend Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna." Sasuke introduced. "Gaara, this is Natsumi."

Natsumi's eyes widened. "You're strong." She stated, pointing at him again with a bright smile. Gaara stepped down onto the grass and lowered to one knee to be level with her.

"Yes I am." He smiled slightly. She was the most precious little thing he'd ever seen. She hugged him abruptly and held on tightly.

"If you're friends with my mommy and with Sasuke-sama then you're my friend too!" she told him, beaming with what seemed like a glow. "Your hair is amazing!" she told him, grabbing onto his red locks.

Gaara laughed and grabbed a hold of hers as well. "Your hair is pretty amazing too."

She joined in his laughter and then leaned closer. "We have the same color of eyes!"

"Yeah…fancy that." Sasuke said knowingly as Akito came up to the porch.

"Natty, quit messing around. Your mom's gonna be here soon, so we don't have much time left to play." He said, pouting slightly now that her attention wasn't solely on him.

She giggled and glanced over at him, but quickly returned her curious gaze to this new friend. "But I like him!" she said excitedly.

Gaara fully smiled and pulled out from her grasp. "Why don't you guys go play, I'll be here for a while." He told her.

"Ok!" she clapped and then ran back over to Akito, telling him all about the amazing stranger, since she was unaware that he already knew him.

Gaara sighed and glanced back at Sasuke. "Well I should probably leave before Sakura gets here."

"You can't avoid her for forever." Sasuke said. "Besides, she'll be hurt that you didn't stay."

"Yeah, well I can try. And she obviously didn't have _any_ problems finding some comfort with someone else." He gestured to the girl who looked so beautifully innocent until she shoved Akito into the koi pond.

"She didn't sleep with anyone to have Natsumi, she used a donor, just like her original plan." The Uchiha crossed his arms.

"Well that's _fantastic_ for her." Gaara replied bitterly, crossing his arms as well.

Sasuke looked at his friend, choosing to ignore the fact that his son had pulled Natsumi into the pond with him, and was now having a fight with her using fish. "What's up? I thought the two of you were friends again."

Before he could answer, a familiar voice came to his ears, and it caused him to freeze. "Gaara?"

Every fiber of his being began to buzz, wanting to dissolve into the golden grains of his inheritance. Just disappear, he told himself. And don't turn around. He glanced back and every particle slammed back against him. Sakura walked up to the two and she looked fantastic, especially if she'd had a kid. But he couldn't wet his dry mouth enough to form any words.

She smiled up at him, looking truly happy. Suddenly she was hugging him, though he should have expected it, because it was what she always did. "It's so good to see you again." She said, tightening her grip a bit.

"Is it now…" he replied softly.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Natsumi ran up, pointing at Gaara. "He's my new friend and I love him!"

Sakura pulled away from the redhead and looked down at her daughter. "That's wonderful sweetie." She smiled, and then took in the little girl's appearance. "Natsumi, why are you all wet?" Akito ran up then, his hair dripping wet from the pond, and suddenly Sakura knew the answer. "Nevermind. Are you ready to go?" she asked, placing her hands on her knees so that she was closer to the children's level.

"No." she huffed. "I wanna spend the night at Akki's like I did last night." She pouted.

Gaara arched what could be a brow. "Huh. Guess that Uchiha love runs pretty deep."

Sakura looked up at him in amusement. "Well, Sasuke doesn't help at all with how much he encourages it." Then she looked back at Natsumi. "Honey, you have school tomorrow, and your room is a bit messy. So you'll just have to wait and see Akito in the morning."

"No!" she said, glaring at her mother. Gaara was actually surprised by the sudden change in the little girl. "I wanna stay here with Akki." She crossed her arms and grimaced.

"Haruno Natsumi." Sakura said sternly. "Do not use that tone with me. If you don't cooperate tonight, no more play dates with Akito for an entire week. And I mean it." she crossed her arms, engaging in a glaring contest with her child.

"Is that so?" the little girl arched a delicate brow and challenged her mother. "I'd like to see you try. I won't talk to you for two weeks if you do." She huffed.

Gaara had to try not to laugh. "Wow. Where did the similarity go?" he smirked a bit deviously.

But Sakura was used to her child's antics. "Go ahead and don't talk. The house will be a lot quieter, and that way you can't tell me what you want for dinner, so you'll just have to eat whatever I decide we should have."

"I'll starve." She said simply.

"You'll make Akito very sad then. It isn't good or healthy for a person not to eat, and you won't be able to get stronger. You will ruin all your hard work."

Natsumi's hard stare turned into a very icy glare, which only meant that Sakura had won. "Fine." She said sharply, going inside to grab her things.

Gaara just looked between the two adults. "Is anyone else concerned with the intensity of that child's malicious glare?"

Both shrugged. "Not really. She's always done it, and things will be fine later once she's calmed down." Sakura said.

Natsumi ran back out and shoved her things into her mother's hands before jumping off the porch and latching onto Akito once more and kissing him again. "Bye Akki!" she nuzzled him affectionately.

"Bye Natty!" Akito said, returning her embrace with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, and then maybe you can come over and play."

"Yes!" she cheered, nodding happily.

"Alright. Alright." Sakura waved, giving Sasuke a scolding look. "Gaara could you please do me a favor and take Natsumi to the front, seems like I have to have another talk with Sasuke about boundaries and ground rules." She sighed, locking gazes with amused onyx.

Gaara looked slightly uncomfortable, and then looked down to the small pink haired girl in front of him. "Come on!" she said, taking his hand boldly and pulling him inside with her. Gaara just stared at her in slight awe. She was very bold for a little girl, but then again she was Sakura's daughter.

They sat down on the front steps, and Natsumi was bouncing excitedly, still holding his hand. "So your name's Gaara?" she asked, wanting to be sure. He nodded, still unaware of what he should say to a six year old. "Can I call you Ra-ra instead?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Um…why?" he asked, feeling more awkward than before.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I don't wanna call you Gaa-ra. It dusn' feel right."

His curiosity only grew. "Ok…"

"Ra-ra, are you a daddy?"

Gaara looked slightly taken back. "No…I'm not."

"Really?" Natsumi gasped, looking hopeful. "Do you wanna be my daddy?" she tugged on his arm, her eyes swimming with pure bliss.

"Don't you already have a daddy?" he said hesitantly, and now knew why he was so cautious in his words, because sadness overwhelmed her expression and she looked down, appearing broken.

"No…I don't have a daddy. Or he just doesn' want me…cause I've never seen him." She shrugged, looking back out over the streets of the prefecture, her façade almost emotionless. "Mommy says that she loved me so much that she couldn't wait for a daddy, so she got some special help from grandma so she could have me all to herself…but everyone else…has a daddy."

Gaara felt something pang in his heart and lifted his hand, placing it on top of the small girl's head. "I'm sure your dad wanted you, he probably just didn't have a chance cause' your mom is kinda selfish." He smirked. Surprisingly, Natsumi mirrored his expression, creepily alike as well.

"Just a lil bit." Natsumi snickered, pinching her fingers to an inch. There was a long silence after that, but neither seemed to mind until the little girl spoke up once more. "So…you don't wanna be my daddy?"

The redhead sighed. "Well it's a bit more complex than that. Since don't a mommy and a daddy need to love each other?"

"I guess." Natsumi huffed, leaning forward, resting her elbow on her knee and her head on her palm.

"And your mom and I…we just don't feel that way for each other." he told here, leaning forward as well, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm, both staring out at the setting sun.

Sakura came out a few minutes later, and halted in her steps as she saw the two sitting in the exact same manner. It was odd to see, but kind of cute. It made a wonderful picture, she thought with a smile, and then quickly shook those thoughts from her head before walking in front of them. "Ready to go baby?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and smiling down at her daughter.

"Can we have Ra-ra over for dinner mommy?" Natsumi asked, standing up quickly and dancing around as she took hold of Gaara's hand once more and dragged him forward slightly.

"Uh…I don't think that's such a-"

"Please Mommy! Please! Please! Please!" she begged, tugging on Sakura's skirt.

Sakura smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's head. "That sounds like a great idea. But why don't you ask Gaara if he wants to come over for dinner? He is a busy man after all." She suggested, looking up at the redhead.

"What could be more important than dinner with two pretty ladies?" she asked, as if she simply did not understand why he would want to do anything besides be in her company.

Gaara stood straight and smoothed out his clothing. "I actually have things that need to be taken care of I don't think I should-" he stopped hearing a sniff and then looked down at the small pink haired girl who was on the brink of tears. He frowned and kneeled in front of her, looking so confused since he had no idea what to do. "Oh no," he shook his head. "Please don't cry."

"Y-you d-don't wa-want to c-cause y-you don't li-like me." She sobbed out. Gaara's eyes widened and he truly looked remorseful.

"No! No, no! I like you very much. Ok, I can deal with the other stuff later and we can have dinner just please don't cry."

"Ok!" Natsumi beamed all traces of sadness gone as she skipped ahead. Gaara just stared wide eyed after her, slowly raising to his feet his jaw slightly slack. He'd just been played. By a six year old too!

Sakura chuckled, walking until she was next to him. "You know, I figured she'd be a bit more dramatic with it, but I guess she's saving the theatrics for later." She shrugged and looked at him. "Well, let's go before she loses us." She walked away then, following her daughter down the street.

"Oh that's low Sakura." Gaara huffed, crossing his arms in a slightly pout as he followed. "Using your daughter to guilt me, you're wrong." He sighed, still a bit peeved he was so easily taken advantage of.

She just smiled at him. "Well we both know if I had asked you you'd have said no, this way was the easiest and fastest." She clasped her hands behind her back, keeping her eyes on the little pink haired sprite. "So…how have you been?" she asked softly.

"Fine." He sighed, keeping his arms crossed.

"I didn't hear from you a lot…over the years." She pointed out, still looking ahead.

He shrugged. "Yeah what'll you do? I live in Suna and you live here and we both have our own lives, some of which we're kept secret, but whatever. It's none of my business."

She glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? If you had actually come to visit, you would have known about Natsumi. It's not like I was going to be all 'Oh yeah, I had a kid.' in a letter to you. That's just not something you put in a letter to one of your best friends, it's something you say in person. And don't give me any crap lie about being too busy, because we _both_ know you could have left whenever you wanted to."

"I didn't say I was too busy." He glared down at her. "I just didn't wanna come." He said seriously.

Hurt flashed across her face before she quickly hid it, looking forward once more. "I see. Well, if you didn't want to come see me, then I don't want you to feel obligated to have dinner with me and my daughter. You can leave if you want, I will explain it all to her so you don't have to feel guilty, since obviously you care more about her feelings than mine." She crossed her arms and picked up her pace a bit, not wanting to walk with him anymore. That and they were almost to her house, since she had wanted to live close to the Uchiha District and Naruto, so their kids could easily play with one another whenever they wanted.

"That's right, run away like you always do." Gaara rolled his eyes. God it was annoying when she got all defensive and just took off.

She stopped and whirled on him, becoming angry. "I do _not_ always run away." She poked him in the chest harshly.

He smirked, not at all intimidated by her and Natsumi was already inside the white house ahead. So he didn't have to hold back. "Yes you do. Name one time, other than right now, that you've ever turned and faced me. I _always_ have had to chase you down."

"No you don't." she sighed, almost seeming defeated. "Sometimes you just let me run away."

"Because Sakura, eventually, you get tired of running after something that just doesn't want to stay within your reach." He said simply, walking around her and continuing towards her house. "Now I'm hungry. Your child manipulated and played what little emotions I have and you cook very well. So stop thinking the world revolves around you and get your butt in your house and make me some dinner."

Sakura watched him enter her house in shock, anger quickly filling her entire body. How dare he just order her around like that! Especially after the way he had treated her since she'd seen him at Sasuke's. She wasn't stupid. He hadn't even so much as returned her embrace when she'd hugged him. Glaring at everything and nothing, she stomped into her house, wordlessly walking past Natsumi, who was showing Gaara some of her toys, and going into the kitchen.

She pulled out some fresh vegetables, and some chicken, getting everything ready, the only sounds being heard by the other two the sound of the knife harshly hitting the cutting board as she chopped up the vegetables for dinner.

"Mommy's mad." Natsumi giggled, whispering to her knew friend.

Gaara just smirked at her. "That's cause your mom hates when I'm right." He explained.

Natsumi laughed joyously. "I know! She hates being wrong! She gets all puffy and blows up like a balloon and then explodes!" she ran around throwing her hands in the air.

"Natsumi, go pick up your room while dinner is being made." Sakura's voice ordered from the kitchen as she continued to chop.

The young girl glared towards the kitchen and huffed. "Yes ma'am." She called, grumbling as she headed up the steps to go straighten up her room. Gaara stood and went into the kitchen, watching Sakura chop angrily at the poor vegetables. He stopped behind her, looking over her shoulder at what she was doing, but mostly at her face.

"Your emotions are _so_ easy to read. And right now your body posture is practically screaming." He smirked, glad he could still push her so close to the edge.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She said sarcastically, not even looking away from her task.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." He replied, moving away from her and taking an apple from the bowl in the center of the table. "Man, being a mom has sure made you bitchy." He sighed, biting into the fruit.

She chopped the vegetable particularly hard at that comment, but didn't say anything, instead wiping all of the unwanted pieces into the trash can and putting everything else in a pot of water to boil on the stove. She wiped her hands on a wash rag before opening her fridge and pulling out a pan of chicken that she had mostly prepared the night before. She set it on the counter and pre-heated the oven before moving back and beginning to season the tender meat.

He sighed, seeing that this was really getting them nothing but nowhere. So he decided to be the bigger person. "Your daughter is very beautiful. I'm glad you finally got what you wanted."

She paused in what she was doing, glancing over at him before resuming her task. "Thank you." She said softly. "It was difficult in the beginning, and still is sometimes, but she's my little princess, and I wouldn't trade her for the world." A fond, loving smile coming to her face as she put the chicken in the oven and set the timer. "Did you ever…find someone?" she asked, wiping her hands once more before leaning against the counter.

"No." he said not really wanting to go further into it. But found the words spilling out before he could stop them. "The one I wanted, did not want me in return." He shrugged, making sure that he played it off, portraying no emotion on his face.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, seeming upset by his words. "Out of everyone, you deserve the most to find someone special and be happy. On top of that, you're one of the best people I know. You're brave, strong, loyal, and kind. I mean, what's not to want?" she shrugged, trying to understand why someone wouldn't want Gaara.

"I really wouldn't know why, since I am not her." He said simply, staring at her.

"Huh. Well, did she know you liked her?" she asked, moving to go stir the vegetables so that they didn't burn. "I mean, you can be a little…" she tried to find the right word. "Tense, when you're trying to express yourself, and not everyone reads it the right way."

"Does it really matter?" he said simply. Really not in the mood to talk about it.

"It matters to me. I want you to be happy." She said, checking the chicken and facing him once more. "So how long are you in town for?"

"Until I feel like leaving."

She smiled, perking up a bit. "Great, then you can stay for Natsumi's birthday. It's coming up, and it would just mean the world to her if you were there. She seems to have taken a real liking to you."

"I don't know why. Children usually hate me. And now Akito dislikes me even more so than before." He sighed.

"He disliked you before now?" she raised a brow.

"Well he attempted to kick me in the shin the last time he came to Suna. And then got really angry when my sand didn't allow it." He explained.

She couldn't stop the laugh that came out. "Sorry, that's just kind of funny. But, Sasuke didn't like you at first either, if you recall, and is an Uchiha. Akito is just a little selfish and possessive, especially when it comes to Natsumi. He'll get over it though." She waved it off as the timer went off. She walked over and took out the chicken, turning off the oven and the stove, since the vegetables were done as well. "Natsumi! Dinner's ready!" she called, cutting up the chicken.

Gaara took a deep breath and took one of the chairs, sitting down and waiting to be served. "And you're ok with your daughter practically worshiping that boy as she does? I would think you of all people would know that it's a bad idea."

"I was worried at first." She said, getting out some plates. "But after seeing the way he worships her in return, though a bit more subtle, I think it's fine. I mean, they've known each other since Natsumi was born, and it's already been decided that she and Akito will be on a team with Shuhei, Naruto's little boy."

Gaara went wide eyed. "Oh God. I totally forgot about that demonic little thing. I have to meet him tomorrow."

"Good luck with that. He's worse than Naruto is, in energy and annoyingness." Sakura said, setting a plate of food in front of him. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water will be fine." He said simply.

Natsumi came running in then. "Ra-ra! Ra-ra!" she cried out, stopping beside him and pulling on his arm. "I just realized something! You are the only one of my mommy's friends who doesn't have kids!"

"Natsumi, not everybody has to have kids." Sakura said, making a smaller plate for her daughter.

"But I don't understand why he doesn' wanna be my daddy if he doesn' have any kids." She told her mother, going over to her chair and pulling it out so she could sit down.

Sakura looked over at her daughter. "You asked Gaara to be your daddy?" she said, seeming a bit shocked as she looked from the little girl to the redhead.

"Yeah!" she nodded happily, looking over at Gaara who just seemed like he wasn't trying to encourage her. "But he said 'Mommy doesn' love me the way I love her. So I couldn' be your daddy." She recited, making Gaara go wide eyed.

Sakura's eyes widened as well, and her gaze shot to Gaara's. "You…love me?" she asked breathlessly.

"That is not what I said! She's jumbling up her words. Come on Sakura she's six, she doesn't know what she's talking about." He paled a bit, standing and trying to control the situation.

"I do so know what I'm talkin' bout." Natsumi huffed, waving her hands in the air, and mimicking Gaara' movements.

"Then…what did you say?" the pink haired woman asked, feeling the swell of hope that had risen begin to fade.

"I, uh," he stopped. Crap, damn these pink haired woman and their traps.

Natsumi laughed, "Mommy if he didn't love you why would he bother sending you letter. I read them! He says he loves you in everyone! Ra-ra is Kazekage, right?" she pointed to her redheaded friend. "Kazekage signs, Love, every time." She nodded.

"Eh!" Gaara panicked, pointing accusingly at Natsumi. "You! Zip it! Please." He almost begged.

Sakura walked over and set a plate in front of Natsumi, along with a cup of water. "Honey, it's not nice to read other people's letters. That is an invasion of privacy." She said, trying to help Gaara out only because she didn't want to continue to see him get flustered over the subject. She grabbed the plate she had made for herself and sat down at the other end of the table from the redhead.

"You know what," Gaara sighed, unable to think clearly. "I'm just going to head out…thank you for inviting me. I'm very sorry but I should go." He backed towards the door. "Um, yeah. This is really awkward and I'd rather avoid something catastrophic when my emotions go crazy. So, see you tomorrow probably." He waved and disappeared out the doorway and then the front door.

Natsumi blinked and looked over at her mother. "He's weird and awkward." She smiled.

"Yeah." Sakura sighed, standing and picking up Gaara's untouched plate and just dumping the food in the trash. "But he's one of the most important people in my life. He was there to help me through a lot of things."

"I like him!" she smiled and then looked downcast. "I don' think he likes me though." She sighed, a lonely expression settling on her face.

"Oh honey." Sakura walked over and wrapped her arm around the little girl's shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Gaara isn't very good at expressing how he feels. Trust me, he just needs to warm up to you, cause' once he gets to see the amazing, adorable little girl that you are he will love you." She smiled.

"He seems very sad…" she said gloomily.

"Well then you and I will just have to do our best to make him happy while he's here. It can be our special, super-secret mission."

Natsumi nodded and they finished up their dinner in silence after that. Once everything was cleaned up, Sakura took Natsumi to her room and tucked her in before heading to bed herself, since her daughter was in one of her darker moods and tended not to speak as much when she was. Sakura couldn't help but wonder where she got it from. She'd never suspected the donor of having depressant problems, and even though she had problems of her own, they weren't to the degree of Natsumi's. Sighing, she turned off her bedroom light and went to sleep, hoping that she would get to see Gaara tomorrow.


	7. Enter Shuhei

**Mishap**

_Chapter Seven_

-Enter Shuhei-

Gaara took slow, regretful steps towards the Uzumaki house. He was dreading the next couple hours he was going to have to endure. He came to the door finally and took a fortifying breath before knocking. The door opened, revealing Hinata.

"Good morning Gaara-sama, please come in." she said, stepping aside so that he could enter.

He did so, glancing around the house he'd come to know as Naruto's and went into the living room as he usually did when he came to meet the blonde. The sound of running feet echoed throughout the house, and then a small blonde boy ran into the room, stopping before the redhead. He looked exactly like Naruto, only his blue eyes were a bit lighter. "Hi! I'm Shuhei! Who are you? Do you know my dad? Are you important?" he leaned closer to Gaara, cupping a hand around his mouth as if he had a secret. "Have you killed people?" he whispered conspiratorially.

Gaara has to restrain himself from strangling the boy. He _was_ more annoying than Naruto! _And_ louder! "Yes." He answered the last question tersely, giving the small boy a glare.

"Yes you know my dad, yes you're important, or yes you've killed people?" he asked, unfazed.

The Kazekage sighed. "All the above. But mostly the latter."

"What is latter?" he asked, but before Gaara could answer, he spoke up again. "Hey Mister, you have no eyebrows."

The elder's eye twitched and he took a tight grip on his knees. "Yes. I am aware." He told the boy.

"Did they get burned off? Do people make fun of you?" He asked, poking Gaara's leg, since he wasn't very tall. "Have you ever thought of drawing them on?"

Gaara kneeled down to his level, allowing his aura to come off even more menacing. "Listen here little kid. I'm about one comment away from hitting you. And don't think I wouldn't hit a child, because I will."

The blonde boy just blinked, and then reached out and pat Gaara on the cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's a painful subject." He said ruefully.

Oh that's it, Gaara thought, clenching his hand to a fist and hitting Shuhei right in the gut. Not too hard, since he wasn't _completely_ heartless, but hard enough so the wind was knocked from him. Shuhei keeled over, about to make a loud yell for his mother who was in the kitchen. "Play it cool kid, or I'll do it again." He threatened, shutting the blonde right up.

Naruto came into the room then. "Hey son, did you make a new friend?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes daddy." He said softly.

Gaara smirked victoriously and stood from his kneeling position and met Naruto's gaze. Naruto's brow furrowed. "I have never seen him this calm when he meets new people." He shrugged. "So, how was the trip over?"

"Pretty boring and uneventful."

"You probably scared away all the rogues with your depressing aura." He said. "Well come on, let's go talk about boring stuff." He sighed, motioning for them to head to the study where they could discuss matters of their villages.

* * *

><p>Gaara walked down the streets of Konoha, looking extremely bored. He didn't really know what to do. He felt so out of place here, now that everyone had families to take care of and things to do. Normally, he would have either sought out Sakura or his friends, but Neji and Tenten were busy helping their son in his training. Even Kiba was trying to teach his son about their clan and why it was they were affiliated with beasts. And he and Sakura weren't exactly on good terms anymore, at least, according to him they weren't.<p>

"Gaara?" he heard someone behind him and glanced back seeing the current center of his thoughts.

"Sakura." He nodded as she came closer and looked up at him, smiling. She had a basket filled with fruits and vegetables on her arm, obviously having been shopping.

"What are you doing out here? Have a meeting with Naruto today?" she asked, appearing friendly.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Her expression fell slightly but she decided to try again. "So did you meet Shuhei?"

"Yup." Gaara said with a sigh. "And I struck him."

Her eyes widened. "You…hit him?" she asked, shocked. "What happened after that?"

He shrugged. "I told him if he didn't zip it, I'd do it again. And then he was quiet and said that we were friends to Naruto." He smirked slightly. "Guess violence really is always the answer."

She shook her head, chuckling slightly. "Wow. I think you're the only one who's ever gotten that kid to shut up besides Hinata, and that's only because he's a complete mama's boy." She told him. "So what are you up to now?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Absolutely nothing."

She seemed to brighten at this. "Then, would you like to go and get lunch with me?" she asked. "We could hang out and stuff, just like we used too."

"I suppose." He said, seeming indifferent. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her. But ever since their last encounter, he'd been pretty reluctant to spending time with anyone other than himself. That and the fact that her very presence made his heart ache.

"Okay!" she grabbed his hand with her free one and dragged him in the direction of where all the restaurants were located. "We can go to this new place. I've never been there before, so we can try it out together." She smiled happily back at him.

"Fantastic." He sighed, but not loudly enough for her to hear.

They went inside the little diner and sat down, Sakura placing her groceries next to her in the booth. She looked across the table at Gaara excitedly, though it began to fade at his blank expression. "So…how are things in Suna?"

"Boring and uneventful." He sighed and picked up the menu, glancing over the contents. "You know…" he paused, setting it back down and looking to her. "Sakura the last time we were…together…things ended pretty horribly."

"I know." She sighed. "Are you…still mad at me for that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't say mad, just…I doubt things will ever be the same." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry…if I said anything that hurt your feelings. I was just upset…you know, after finding out about both of those things in the same day, and I didn't mean what I said. I would still like to be friends. You've always been important to me, and I don't want that to change." She said.

Gaara tried not to laugh. "That is not true Sakura. I have not always been important to you." He said as the waiter came over and asked for their drink orders.

"Maybe not always, but for a huge part of my life you have been." She crossed her arms in a pout after the waiter left. "You were there for me when I needed you most, and I will always be thankful for that."

"Well," he looked off, "Not wanting to sound mean or anything but that wasn't something mutual when it came down to it."

Sakura began to fidget a bit, feeling guilty. "Um…there's something I've wanted to ask you." She mumbled.

"What?" he asked, looking back at her.

"That night, when I was drunk…and we slept together…" she trailed off, beginning to become embarrassed. "Was it…good? I mean, did we…have fun?"

His eyes widened slightly and a very small blush actually came to his cheeks. "Well…we didn't just do it once…or twice…or three times." He breathed out, picking up the menu, and thanking whatever God there was, that the waiter came then and took their orders.

"Well…was I…bad?" she asked, waiting until the waiter had left to do so.

Gaara actually growled out, glaring at her, though it wasn't a mean one and she could see he was just angry that he was being embarrassed. "If it wasn't good, do you think we would have done the act more than once?" he asked, hoping that would sate her as an answer.

"No." she squeaked, shaking her head. "Um…did I say anything?"

"Honestly Sakura, I really don't remember. That was like ten years ago, I was drunk so it was already fuzzy and now all I can really remember is the act itself."

"Okay, just wondering." She said, letting out a small sigh. That meant that she hadn't confessed her true feelings to him, which would have only made her even more mortified. He would probably never know anyways, since it seemed they weren't meant to be together. "You know, Natsumi is afraid that you don't like her." She said as their food arrived.

"Why would she think that?" he asked, looking surprised as he started to cut into his chicken.

"I think because of how quickly you left last night. And she said you seem really sad." Sakura began to eat her salad.

"Aren't I always?" he smirked a bit.

"Well, you do seem sadder than normal." She said.

He shrugged. "I suppose it's just how I am now."

"Why?" she asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Well you ran away the last time we were even in contact. Didn't tell me you had a child. I understand not wanting to say it in a letter but after six years? I mean what the hell were you thinking? And I've shut down. That's what happens Sakura when I actually attempt to make bonds and it's shoved right back in my face."

"I didn't think you really cared all that much about whether or not I had a child, based on what you said." she told him. "And seeing as how you didn't feel like coming to visit, it's not entirely my fault here that you didn't know what was going on in my life. It's not like I was going to risk travelling with a small child the way Sasuke did. I told you I would contact you, and I did."

"You couldn't just come by yourself? For like a day and be like, 'Oh Gaara by the way. I have a baby!' It's been seven years, stop trying to blame it all on me. People expect me to be a recluse, it's not something anyone assumes you will do." He glared at her. Great, they were fighting again.

"I'm not just going to leave Natsumi!" she said, sounding mortified at the thought. "She's all I have, and I don't trust anyone to watch her properly. And just because I didn't become a recluse doesn't mean that I'm not affected by what happened as well."

He rolled his eyes. "Please." He shook his head, sitting back in his chair.

"So what, because I was devastated that I gave my virginity to my best friend and didn't even remember it, I was supposed to act like everything was okay three years later when I found out that I'd been lied to?" she raised a brow. "On top of the fact that when I found out I wasn't pregnant, I was told that it was for the best. Yes, people go through those kinds of things unscathed." She said sarcastically.

"God, this is so typical Sakura. Blame everyone but yourself. Cause of course, you didn't do anything wrong." He gestured to her, angrily. "No, you're right. The universe is out to get you and just likes to fuck around with your life and nothing at all is your fault. God, do you know how arrogant you are? I mean really. Do you?"

"I'm arrogant?" she asked skeptically. "You're the one who's all upset because I didn't react favorably to finding out you were my first, and that I didn't tell you about Natsumi. It's not like I didn't want to tell you Gaara. You were the first person I wanted to tell when I found out, but you had already left, and I didn't really know how to tell you in a letter. I know I should have told you anyways, and I apologize for that. But that is all I am sorry for. I lo-" she stopped talking, and sighed. "Nevermind. It's all in the past, we shouldn't be arguing about it anymore."

He watched her closely, still looking pissed. "I'm just tired of you using this relationship we have as your lifeline Sakura. I need one too and you make it absolutely unfair for me to always have to be there to catch you, but…whatever. You're right forget it." He sighed, downing his water.

She frowned, becoming increasingly sad all of a sudden. "I'm sorry…that I made you think that. Though, it's kind of hard to make a relationship a lifeline when the other person cuts it." Not caring that she had barely touched her food, she pulled out her coin purse and put some money on the table before standing. "I have some more errands I need to run before getting Natsumi and Akito from the academy since it's my turn." She picked up her basket of groceries. "I hope you find happiness Gaara, I really do." She said before turning and walking towards the door of the restaurant.

He groaned and hit the table with his hand, getting up and heading after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You see! This is exactly what I was talking about yesterday." He kept her in place. "All you ever do is think of yourself and run away when things get hard. No wonder you don't want to get married, because you don't want someone who will speak against you. What are you going to do when you fight with your daughter when she's older? You going to run away from her too, cause you can't handle confrontation or conflict?" he scoffed. "_I hope you find happiness_," he mocked her. "You are a bitch Sakura. A selfish and heartless bitch. I tried and tried and tried to be there for you whenever you needed and you turn on me when things don't go along with your dream world."

"Fine!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm a bitch! I won't deny it. But you are an asshole! I don't even give a shit that you have problems understanding relationships, you clearly don't know how to treat people. You know, I'm not even upset that we had sex, nor do I regret that it was you who was my first. What pisses me off the most is that I don't remember! Are you happy now that I'm telling you the truth? Because having sex with you is something that I'd like to remember doing! I know I shouldn't have run off after you told me, I know I should have told you about Natsumi, but what I want to know, is why do you care so much, if I'm so terrible to you? Why does it bother you that I had a child? I told you I was going to, and no matter what you say, you didn't look on that favorably from the start. So why?" she demanded.

"Because I care about you, you moron! God, how are you a medic? You're even stupider than I am in this mess!" he yelled at her and brought her even closer. "And you didn't even ask if I'd give you mine to have your baby. You didn't even consider it!" he snapped, looking royally pissed off. "Of course it's weird and I know I didn't handle it all that well, just telling you so abruptly. But I didn't know what to think and I was stricken that you'd rather have some _random_ guy's baby inside you instead of mine!"

She blinked, momentarily being snapped from her anger. Have Gaara's baby? She wouldn't lie, she'd considered him as a candidate. He had actually been whom she'd have liked to be the father of her child. "I didn't ask…because I didn't think you wanted kids, and, since we were such good friends, I didn't know how sharing a child would affect our relationship. I didn't want it to ruin anything between us or make it weird. For us or the baby." She searched his face. "Gaara…are you saying that you wanted to have a baby with me?"

He froze and released her and she instantly recognized the now defensive look on his face, which only meant that she's hit something inside him. "I, uh," he looked off, not answering. "You should have at least asked. You can't assume you know what goes on in my head." He told her, crossing his arms.

"Well I'm asking now. Did you or did you not want to have a baby with me?" she repeated softly, not backing down.

He looked around for some excuse to leave. "I should probably go and make sure I don't need to do anything at the Hokage tower." He pointed off, avoiding her question, or at least attempting too.

She set her basket aside and cupped his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Gaara…please tell me." She pleaded, her emerald eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"I don't want to tell you." He frowned, shaking his head and slowly dissolving. "I can't. Not yet. I don't know…how to react to it yet." He managed out before he fully disappeared and floated off into a gust of wind.

She sighed and picked up her basket, ignoring the stares she was receiving from everyone at the restaurant as she left. Despite using it as an excuse, she really did have things to get done before getting the kids from school. And the entire time she was doing them, her mind was filled with confusing thoughts about a certain redhead. Because as things were now, she didn't know what kind of relationship they had, and it scared her.


	8. Babysitting

**Mishap**

_Chapter Eight_

-Babysitter-

Sakura frantically put on her spare scrubs before leaving her house early that morning, the sky still dark from the night. She had been called into the hospital for an emergency surgery, and at the moment was mentally running through a list of people that could watch Natsumi while she was gone, since it wasn't a school day. Normally she would just take her over to Sasuke's, but he and Akito had gone off on some father son thing. A manly man thing, as Sasuke had called it.

She began to tie her hair back in a pony tail as she jogged down the street, speeding up when she saw Gaara perched on the roof of a building, looking at the sky. Perfect. It had been a few days since the whole lunch incident, and since then she'd seen Gaara at Sasuke's when she had gone over to pick up Natsumi. He hadn't mentioned the subject of having a baby with her, and she hadn't brought it up, not wanting to shut him down fully to opening up to her.

She leapt onto the roof of the building, landing next to him and getting his bored gaze. "Gaara, I need you to do me a huge favor." She said, not even taking the time to greet him.

He sighed. "What?"

"Can you go to my house and watch Natsumi for me? I don't have time to find anyone else, I just got called to the hospital on an emergency surgery." She said. "Please? It would mean a lot."

"Are you sure?" he grimaced.

"Absolutely. I trust you more than anyone on this earth, and I know you won't just give in to her every whim." She pointed a finger at him. "Which you better not, because she's already spoiled enough as it is."

He sighed again. "Alright. Alright. Is she at your house?"

"Yes. She should sleep for about another few hours, she doesn't like to get up early when she actually does sleep, so you should be fine. All you need to do is make her breakfast, and once that is done she needs to get dressed for the day and brush her hair so that it doesn't get tangles or look messy. After that just entertain her until I get back. Don't give her too many sweets, and make sure she drinks plenty of water." She instructed. "If I'm not back by lunch, be sure that it at least has some kind of vegetable or fruit in it."

"Alright." He waved her off and stood. "I'll go take care of her."

She nodded and gave him an appreciative smile before disappearing again. Gaara took a deep breath and dissolved himself, not really ready to take on this massive task.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Natsumi stared at each other from each of the couches in Sakura's living room. He had already made her breakfast and dressed her and brushed her hair. Everything Sakura had ordered. And now, he didn't know what to do. "So…" Gaara nodded. "You're six."<p>

"Yup." Natsumi nodded as well, tapping her knees.

"Why don't you, uh, tell me about yourself." Gaara asked hesitantly.

Natsumi seemed to perk up slightly and got up from the loveseat she was on and hurried over to the cushion he was on. She hopped up and sat beside him, smiling happily up at him. "Well, I'm six! I love Akki! We're going to get married! And I train really, really hard! Cause I want to be a strong ninja and Ke-ke says I'm destined for greatness!"

"Ke-ke?" Gaara blinked.

"Sasuke-sama." She clarified.

"Ah. Continue." He gestured for her to go on.

"Well, Ke-ke took me to Neji-sama with my mom, since you know they got those freaky eyes that can see chakra. They wanted to see where mine was cause' I was so energetic! And he said I had enormous levels! Even Kaka-sensei was impressed! He said he'd only seen levels like that in uncle Naruto and the Kazekage and Shuhei!" she explained.

"Hm. Interesting, I actually can sense you, which is pretty odd for someone so young. You and Akito have some pretty high levels. Guess you get it from your mom." He smiled slightly.

She shook her head. "Neji says that doesn't make any sense cause she's got pretty good chakra levels but nowhere near the amount I have. He said either it was a freak accident or my dad has really, _really_ high chakra levels. Kinda like Naruto!"

Gaara's brow furrowed slightly in thought, but he brushed it aside. It was impossible. Sakura had said it was negative and Tsunade wasn't one to be wrong in the medical field. "So, how was growing up. I'm sure you have lots of friends." He asked, for some reason feeling comfortable and actually curious about this little girl.

"Not really," she sighed, leaning against him and looking to the ground. "Akki and Haru are really my only friends. When I was little people would tease me about how I didn't have a daddy and when I got mad, bad things happened to them on the playground. Though, it always happened around the sand box. But no one believed me that it wasn't my fault."

That couldn't be ignored. Gaara got up and shifted onto his knees in front of Natsumi. "What kind of bad things?"

She shrugged, looking broken, which was odd, her moods shifted way too chaotically for a little girl. "They would trip or get scratched, weird things like that. And my mom got lots of mean looks cause' they all thought I was some terrible child."

Gaara stared at her, the suspicions inside him growing even more. "Natsumi…can you tell me what goes on in your head when you get sad like this?"

She glanced up at him, her eyes somewhat dull. "I feel empty and sad…and lonely." She looked back down, poking her fingers together.

"And when you get mad?"

She shrugged. "I kinda blank out."

He nodded and looked off. "Natsumi. I want to try something, and will you tell me everything you feel?"

The small girl nodded her head and watched him move back slightly, holding his hand out, palm up. Sand swirled around in the air and floated around them. Natsumi's eyes were slightly wide and she started laughing. "My chakra tickles!" she giggled, brightening back up.

"Can we go see Neji?" he asked her.

She blinked and smiled. "I guess so. Why?"

"You'll see." He actually smiled and picked her up, disappearing quickly in a swirl of sand. When they reappeared, they were in front of the new Hyuuga head's house. Gaara walked inside, not needing to knock since he'd never had to before. They headed into the back, where Gaara could sense Neji.

He stopped on the porch, seeing his old friend sitting on the lush grass in a meditative pose. "Hello Gaara." He said, opening his pale eyes slowly and glancing back to see the redhead. He smiled slightly. "And Natsumi. Always nice to see you as well."

"I need you to check something for me Neji." Gaara said, getting straight to the point. The brunette got up and sighed, walking over to the two.

"Alright."

Gaara set Natsumi down on the grass and let his sand flow around them and then swirl around her before dropping to the ground. She started laughing again and smiled brightly. "What's going on?"

The two men stood close to each other and Gaara faced away from Natsumi, telling Neji what he wanted to have checked without the girl knowing. "I need you to see…if her chakra is stretching out to the sand, like how it does for mine."

Neji arched a curious brow and looked back to Natsumi. "You think-"

"Just do it." The redhead ordered.

With a dejected sigh, Neji activated his blood limit and focused on Natsumi, going wide eyed. "Oh my God." He breathed out.

Gaara looked back at him and then Natsumi. "What?"

"It's the exact same…" he told him.

His whole body froze and he focused on the girl now, the beautiful little pink haired girl, with pale jade eyes. "Ok breathe." He told himself, trying not to freak out. He'd have to save that for later. "Alright." He perked up slightly, pushing everything going on in his head aside. "Natsumi, why don't you and I go and get some ice cream?"

Neji looked at him, alarmed, but the next glare that Gaara flashed him silenced his words. The sand swarmed back to its master and he went back over and picked her up, smiling down at her. She nodded happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning against him. They disappeared once more, leaving a very worried Hyuuga.

The rest of the day, Gaara spent time learning everything he could about Natsumi. And the more she spoke and the more she did, the more he saw what they had eerily in common. Now that he knew, he couldn't believe he didn't know just from the sight of her. Though, he felt, something deep inside him did know. He was just too shocked to even think it.

Once the sun began its descent, they headed back to Sakura's house and Natsumi passed out in his arms. He took her up to her room and went back into the living room, sitting down and letting his mind wander as he waited for Sakura to come home. He knew what he needed to do, and confronting Sakura was not it, yet. First, he had to talk to Sasuke.

Sakura came home a while later, completely worn. She went straight to the couch that Gaara was occupying and sat next to him. She groaned and laid her head on his shoulder, a testament to how much she had work today. "How was she?" she asked softly, keeping her head on its perch.

"Fine. She's asleep now."

"Thank you so much for helping me out today." She said, looking up at him. "I really appreciate it."

He shook his head. "It's really no problem." He slowly moved out from under her and stood, looking down at her worn face. "Try not to work so hard and get some rest." He smiled, touching her cheek with his fingertips. "I'll see you later." He assured, disappearing in a quick swirl.

* * *

><p>Sasuke brushed his teeth in his mirror and then spit out the toothpaste. It had been a long but fun day with his son. They'd trained, fished, and stared at clouds. Akito had even gone so far as to find a pretty white lily to give to Natsumi. He washed out his mouth and set the toothbrush back down.<p>

He opened the mirror and pulled out some pills to help him get to sleep, and when he closed it he actually jumped slightly, seeing Gaara's reflection as well. He sighed, turning around and looking at his friend. "Well this is kind of creepy, I must admit."

Sand slammed Sasuke against the door to the bathroom, his sharingan now activated from the sudden force. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked coolly, not appearing intimidated. Gaara glared up at his slightly suspended friend.

"Exactly at what point in time were you planning on telling me that Natsumi is my daughter?" he seethed.

"Well, I was kinda trying to just lead you down the path." The ebony haired man admitted. "But hey, I told you it was really important that you come to Konoha, it's not my fault you held it off for seven years."

Gaara grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt and dragged him down from the sand, trying not to kill one of the only people he could stand. "You should have told me!" he yelled in his face. "I have a daughter! I don't know how! Sakura said the pregnancy was a negative!"

Sasuke sighed. "It was a false negative." He said. "Apparently Tsunade was wasted out of her mind when Sakura was getting her appointment, and we didn't actually know she was pregnant until about a week later when she started getting the morning sickness."

The redhead released him and stormed out of the bathroom, yelling at the top of his lungs."I can't believe this! Do you know how bad this is?"

"Hey, keep it down, I just got Akito to go to bed, and he's a light sleeper." Sasuke said, following his friend.

"Sasuke!" Gaara snapped, turning on him. "It's not bad, its catastrophic bad. If I hadn't found out, the second that girl stepped into a desert the grains would practically explode around her. It's dangerous bad if she doesn't know how to control it."

"Well then why don't you tell Sakura?" he suggested. "She's not stupid, she'll find out eventually when the sand in the sandbox does more than just trip some kid. And if that's how she finds out, she's going to be pissed."

Gaara grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, shaking him. "Do you have any idea what she'll do to me if she finds out I sabotaged her pregnancy? She'll kill me! Or worse…" he paled. "She'll keep Natsumi away from me."

He sighed. "Gaara…I highly doubt she would go that far. Yes, you lied to her and sabotaged her pregnancy, but she loves Natsumi. That child is her life. And she's not going to keep her daughter, who's never had a father, away from her real one. On top if that, she would know that you'd need to teach her about her sand, and so would let you see her."

He nodded, taking a few steps back, but he looked far from ok. "You're right. You're right" she paced around then. "I'll tell her…tomorrow…or the next day…or maybe the next. Agh!" he yelled again.

"Maybe you should wait a bit." The Uchiha suggested. "Spend some time with Sakura and Natsumi; get to know them both with the outlook that they are now part of your family. Then you should probably try and patch things up with Sakura, because even though she won't keep Natsumi from you, she very well could do her best to make sure that the only time you saw her was when you were training her in her sand. It wouldn't be hard, since you live in different villages. Maybe you should woo her. She needs some romance in her life."

"I don't do wooing." Gaara said with a stern look.

Sasuke sighed. "Well do something kind of romantic. Those kind of girly things are important to Sakura."

"But I don't do that. Wouldn't I just be lying then in attempts to be with her? And that's no better." He sighed. "Just…let me figure out how to deal with this, I'll percolate about it over the next week or so and spend lots of time with them."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Try not to make it too obvious though, because Sakura's not an idiot. She'll suspect something's up." The Uchiha said.

Gaara scoffed. "Please." He waved off the warning. "Look who're talking to. I'm the master of playing things aloof and cool."

"Uh huh. Well I wish you luck my friend." Sasuke pat him on the back.

"Thanks." He waved, before heading out the door and disappearing into the night.


	9. Divulge

**Mishap**

_Chapter Nine_

-Divulge-

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked down the street. She'd just dropped Natsumi off at Sasuke's to play with Akito, and was now on her way to meet Gaara for dinner. He'd asked her the other day if she was free, and to be quite honest, she was pleasantly surprised. After all, the last time they had gone out to eat together it hadn't ended very well.

But maybe this time would be better. This whole week, ever since Gaara had watched Natsumi for her, he'd been coming over to hang out every day. Whether it was for dinner or just to watch her and Akito play, she'd seen Gaara every day. It was nice, especially because he'd been acting like his old self again. Before they'd fought about her getting pregnant and the fact they'd slept together.

He'd been nicer to her, more open to showing affection, or what little he did show, anyways. On top of that, he'd been pretty affectionate with Natsumi, playing with her, talking to her, and sometimes even giving her advice and telling her things that almost sounded…parental. It was odd, but in a good way. Her daughter was extremely fond of the Kazekage, and it made Sakura happy to watch them interact with one another.

She entered the restaurant, going back to the table that Gaara was already seated at. "Hey." She said, taking her seat and smiling across the table at him.

"Hey," he replied, looking uneasy.

Seeing this, Sakura frowned. "What is it?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.

He sighed, hesitantly reaching his hand across the table and taking hers. "I'm just…nervous." He admitted, being honest really was the best way to go.

She placed her other hand over their joined ones, wanting to comfort him. "About what?"

"Everything." He frowned, looking away.

She pat his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay."

"Look Sakura…" he began, holding her hands tightly. "I want to tell you something. I know it's something I should have said a long time ago, but I didn't know how, and I didn't really understand. It was difficult."

Her body slowly began to tense, her mind instantly racing to all these bad things that he could be trying to tell her. But, before she began to freak out, she took a deep breath. It was obvious that this was somewhat hard for Gaara to say, and so she needed to stay calm for him. "…What is it?" she asked, searching his face.

"I really, really like you." He blurted out before he could falter. "A lot…and for a long time. It was why I was so uneasy about your idea to have a baby." He explained.

She blinked in surprise. "You…like me?" she asked, relaxing a bit. "Well…that explains a lot." She said, remembering all of their past conversations about her having a baby, or even when she'd told him about some of the dates that Ino had made her go on.

"Well yeah, though I think it might be love…which brings me to my next confession…" he avoided her gaze once again. "I did something…_really_ bad. But even though it was bad, the result was really good. But I don't want you to get mad at me, or freak out or anything."

"Gaara, you're starting to make me worry." She said, her brow creasing slightly. "I promise, I will do my best not to freak out or get mad at you. Just tell me what's going on."

"But it's worse…than when I told you about that night we had sex…much, much worse." He shook his head.

She gripped his hands, knowing full well that she had freaked out pretty badly when he'd told her about their night of fun. "The suspense is making me start to freak out." She said, leaning over the table a bit more.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and then took a deep breath. "When you wanted a baby. I didn't understand. Because I wanted you to ask me. It made no sense that you would want some other man's seed inside you. And so…Sasuke and I snuck into the hospital…and I replaced the um…sperm. With my own." He finished, looking at her and studying her face to gauge her reaction. "Natsumi's my daughter." He said, just to clarify.

Sakura's face was just one of shock, her eyes were wide, and her mouth slightly ajar. It didn't even look like she was breathing, which was beginning to worry him. Then, Sakura looked down at their joined hands, and stared at them for a while before looking back at him. She took a deep breath and sighed. "You know," her cheeks began to turn a light pink. "I want to have another baby…and this time I want to have one the conventional way."

He blinked, trying to process her words. "Wait…you're not mad?" he asked, looking utterly bewildered.

"No." she smiled and shook her head. "I'd wanted you to be the donor originally, but I didn't think you'd be okay with it, so I didn't ask. But this answers a lot of questions I've had about Natsumi's behavior sometimes, and her enormous amounts of chakra." She leaned forward, as if she were about to tell him a secret. "And Gaara, I've loved you for a very, very long time."

"What?" he looked astonished. "Why? How come you didn't tell me? You could have avoided so many confusions."

"Because I didn't think you felt the same, and so I was happy for the time being to just stay friends with you."

"You do realize it's usually your fault in our lack of communication." He smirked, stroking her hand with his thumb.

She blushed a bit in shame, as well as at his attentions. "Yes." She said softly.

"So." He paused in his actions and sighed, meeting her gaze. "I love you. You love me. And apparently we're a family." He laughed slightly. "So what now?"

"I don't know." She smiled. "I mean, we have to tell Natsumi, she'll be ecstatic. And, I need to make arrangements to move to Suna, so that we aren't so far apart anymore. And then, amongst all that, we could…work on expanding our family by one." She suggested, shifting a bit. "You know…if you want to."

"You want to move to Suna with me?" he went wide eyed.

"Well, Natsumi and I can get our own house." She said quickly, afraid that she was beginning to scare him off. "I just don't want to keep the two of you apart anymore. It's not fair to you, or to Natsumi."

"No, no, no." he shook his head. "I want you and Natsumi to live with me. I was just surprised. Please stop assuming you know what my reactions mean." He smiled slightly, placing his other hand over both hers sandwiching his. "It's going to make things very difficult if you do."

"Sorry, this is all kind of sudden." She smiled, feeling like a giddy little school girl.

He shrugged. "Only slightly sudden. But Sakura, I do need to tell you that Natsumi's going to have some difficulty in Suna at first. The sand in the air and on the ground is going to be a bit crazy, since she doesn't know how to control it, and it will be in correlation with her emotions."

"Yeah, that will be a bit difficult to deal with." Sakura frowned slightly. "But she'll adjust. She's a very quick learner when it comes to ninja abilities, and once she finds out about her control over sand, she'll work as hard as she can to master it. Becoming strong is extremely important to her."

"Because of Akito right?" Gaara sighed, releasing Sakura's hands and leaning back in his chair.

"Yes."

He sighed. "I know that little kid is pretty darn cute and he's a good boy. But she's kind of obsessed with him. Like…is she all ok in the head and I don't ask that in a cruel way. Just saying, considering who her father is, and she appears to have attachment problems."

"She is pretty obsessed with him. She can't go a day without seeing him, and if she does, she becomes very depressed, and sometimes throws tantrums. Some of her…moods, I do believe she's gotten from you. She also doesn't sleep well at night. It's very rare when she can go an entire night without waking up." She told him.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking too much on how dysfunctional I am." He smiled sheepishly.

She smiled. "But that's why I love you."

Gaara grimaced. "The fact that she can't go a day without seeing Akito…isn't a good sign. I mean, once she's in Suna…" he trailed off.

"I know. Maybe…he and Sasuke could come stay for a week or so while she adjusts." She suggested.

"Yeah…maybe." He nodded. The rest of their dinner went smoothly and it was 'officially', as they called it, their first date. And when it was over, they left happily. But Gaara took her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of the Uchiha prefecture.

Sakura looked up at him quizzically. "Where are we going?" she asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"You'll see." He told her, bringing her closer and then covering her eyes with his hand. She heard a small bell, like one to indicate they had entered an establishment.

"Gaara." Sakura giggled, trying to pull his hand down. "Where are-" he removed his hand and her eyes widened. They were in a jewelry store, right in front of the engagement rings.

"I figured…since I love you and you're moving to Suna, we should get married. Because that's what people do right? When they love each other?"

She turned and looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion. "Oh Gaara." She said somewhat breathlessly. "You really want to marry me?" she asked, tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes.

Gaara nodded. "Well I want to be with you. We have a child and I'd like to have more, if not kids, just more sex. That we remember clearly." He laughed.

This made her blush, but the smile didn't leave her face. "Yes, that would be nice." She looked back at the display case. "So I can pick whichever one I want?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Whichever one you want."

She smiled, and looked at every single ring carefully. Eventually she picked one out that had a cherry blossom made out of diamonds in the center, and when the salesman took it out of the case, she took it from him and held it out to Gaara. "Will you put it on my finger?" she blushed slightly.

"Of course, that was what I was planning to do anyways." He smirked knowingly, taking the ring from her and lowering to his knee. "So Haruno Sakura, wanna marry me?"

"Sabaku no Sakura does have a nice ring to it." her blush darkened. "Yes, I would love to marry you."

He smiled and placed it on her ring finger and stood. Then he leaned down and kissed her, for the first time. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him. They broke away from each other when the clerk coughed. Gaara glanced at her and then a light bulb went off. "Right." he pulled away from Sakura and took out his wallet, paying the jeweler, who was wide eyed at the amount he saw.

Sakura giggled and grabbed Gaara's hand once he was done, leading him out of the shop. They began to walk down the street in the direction of Sasuke's house, when Sakura slowed her pace a bit, causing Gaara to look down at her questioningly. "Gaara, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"If you want me too. Are you sure that would be a good idea? Just because of Natsumi I mean. Would that be too soon for her?" he asked truthfully. He was excited about the aspect of sharing a bed with her, but he didn't want to move too fast with his daughter and shake her world too much in one night.

"Well…she doesn't have to come home tonight. I mean, she could always spend the night at Sasuke's. She does it so often that she has her own room over there, with clothes and everything. We just need to stop by and ask Sasuke if that's okay. And then we could tell her in the morning, after we get her."

"Shouldn't we tell her tonight?" he frowned. He didn't like the thought of waiting.

"I guess so." Sakura said, glancing down. "I just…wanted to have you to myself for a bit. But you're right, we shouldn't wait."

He took both her hands and pulled her against him, kissing her again, something he knew he already loved to do. "I promise. Tonight you and I will be having sex."

Her face turned beet red, and she hid her face a bit against his chest. "I feel like a virgin, even though I know you've already seen me naked." She admitted with a small smile, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I'd still like to see it again. And it'd be the first time sober and in love." He pointed out. "So in a sense it really is your first."

"True." She sighed. "So, should we go get our daughter?" she asked, loving the sound of it.

"Yes. Though, I'm not opposed to leaving her at Sasuke's for the night. Last time you screamed…a lot." He snickered, heading off once more and dragging her after him.

"You'll just have to remind me." She smirked. They made it to Sasuke's in good time, and just walked right in, since neither ever knocked. They heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and so headed in that direction, finding the trio in the middle of making brownies.

"Hey baby!" Sakura smiled happily, letting go of Gaara's hand and holding her arms open for a hug. Natsumi ran for her mother and fell into her arms, smiling.

"Hi Mommy!" she said as Sakura picked her up. She looked over her mother's shoulder and her smile brightened. "Ra-ra!" she outstretched her hands for him.

Sakura turned and looked at Gaara. Kissing Natsumi on the head, she handed her over to her fiancé wordlessly. He took her and held her closely, "Natsumi we've got some important news for you."

"What's on your finger?" Akito asked abruptly, staring at the glistening diamond on Sakura's hand. Sakura held up her left hand and began to toy with the ring, unsure of what she should say exactly.

"Um…well…" she looked from the little boy to Gaara, and then to Natsumi.

Sasuke turned from his task of mixing the brownies and looked at Sakura's hand. Smiling, almost conspiratorially, he looked up at his friends. "Nice." He said.

"Natsumi, honey, how would you feel about Ra-ra becoming part of our family permanently?" Sakura asked her daughter, searching her face to gauge her reaction.

Natsumi blinked. "It's ok Mommy. Ra-ra's made it perfectly clear that he isn't my daddy."

Gaara shifted the girl in his arms, meeting her gaze. "See Natsumi…actually, it was unknown to me that I really am your daddy."

She stared at him, looking confused. "But…you said…" she trailed off.

"I know what I said, but see I didn't know. When mommy and I were making you…we were told by an arrogant, drunkard who has no business being a medic because she has a serious problem with alcoholism and anger, that you were not going to be born. So I thought…well I had to go away for a while, and now I know. Our eyes are the same, see?" he leaned closer.

She took hold of his face and moved closer as well, smiling. "I know! That's why I wanted you to be my daddy!"

"Well I am your daddy." He told her.

Natsumi searched his face and then looked back at her mother for assurance. Sakura nodded, smiling. "He is sweetie, I promise."

"I knew it!" she yelled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I knew the moment I saw you that you were my daddy! I felt the tingle!" she told him, beaming, almost shinning from the pure joy that was radiating from her.

Sakura walked over and put her arm around Gaara's waist, brushing some of Natsumi's bangs from her face. "Natsumi, would you like to spend the night here tonight?" she asked, glancing at Sasuke to make sure it was okay and getting a nod from him.

"Sure!" Natsumi laughed. "As long as daddy comes and picks me up tomorrow! I want to see him! And while mommy and daddy are keeping each other company I can just sleep with Akito so I won't be lonely!" she told them.

"Or, you can sleep in your own bed." Sakura said. "If you want to be in the same room as Akito, then you both need to be in separate sleeping bags. No sharing. It's inappropriate."

"You're inappropriate." Natsumi huffed and stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"I think we can arrange that." Sasuke said, looking at the little girl. "But you know, I can't finish these brownies by myself, and if we don't hurry the oven could catch fire from being on for so long." He joked, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

"You let them sleep in the same bed Sasuke?" Gaara asked the Uchiha, slightly wide eyed.

He shrugged. "They're gonna do it someday, might as well let them get used to it." he reasoned.

"No, Sasuke, they're too young for that kind of thing. If they want to sleep in the same bed, they need to be in separate sleeping bags." Sakura said. "Otherwise the rate with which Natsumi spends over is going to decrease."

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up. "Bossy."

"Damn straight." She smirked, crossing her arms.

Natsumi kissed her dad's cheek and hugged him again. "Well, see you tomorrow daddy!" he let her down and she ran back over to Akito, latching onto him. "Come on Akki! Let's go play!"

"Okay." He said softly, looking between the adults before following the bubbly girl into the living room.

Sasuke looked at them. "So, I guess I'll see you two in the morning, whenever you're done…getting reacquainted." He smirked.

"Oh shut up." Sakura huffed.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Gaara smirked, giving him a small nod before pulling Sakura with him. They headed back out into the streets and started back for Sakura's abode. "You know she's still going to sleep in the same bed as him right?" he glanced down to his beloved.

"Yes, but I'm not really doing my job as a mom if I don't at least tell her not to." She reasoned.

He grabbed her and pressed her body against his, tilting her chin up with his finger. "Now, let's go enjoy a night that we will _both_ never forget." He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss as the sand around them picked up and carried them into the night.


	10. Comprehension

**Mishap**

_Chapter Ten _

-Comprehension-

"Guess what Akito!" Natsumi cried out happily as they walked through the Academy halls towards their class.

"What?" he asked coolly, looking beside him at her beaming face, which had not lost its luster for the past four days now. Probably because she finally had a dad that was showering her with everything she could possibly want.

"My daddy is taking me and my mommy to Suna so we can live with him!"

He stopped and just looked at her. "What? When?"

"The next couple of days." She told him, stopping since he had. "My mom's already packed her clothes and stuff and her and my dad are spending all day finding what all they want to bring. I think it'll be fun! I've never been to Suna before."

"It's not that great." He mumbled, frowning. "You won't have any fun at all."

She blinked, sensing his dark demeanor. "But you always say you had fun when you come back from Suna." The small pink haired girl stepped closer to him and touched his arm gently. "What's wrong Akki?"

"You're leaving me! That's what's wrong!" he shouted. "I don't care that you finally have a father. I hate him! He's taking the only thing I love away from me! And you're actually happy about it!" he told her, his eyes becoming glossy as he refrained from crying.

Her eyes widened and she looked around, knowing he hated showing his emotions in public. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into a nearby, empty classroom. "Akki, I'm not leaving you. What are you talking about?" she asked, sounding scared, her own eyes watering from his sadness and the fear that was suddenly creeping through her. She hugged him tightly, wanting to comfort him in any way he needed and rid herself of this hollow feeling that had crashed down on her bliss.

"Yes you are." He said stiffly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him closely. "You're moving to Suna, while I stay here, in Konoha. And I won't hardly ever get to see you."

"N-no." she shook her head. "That can't be. Why would my mommy take me away from you? I love you and we're getting married. I…I can't be without you." She cried, burying her face in his black shirt.

"Well if you go to Suna with your father, it could be years before I see you again. Cause' it was a whole seven years before your father came back to Konoha." Akito told her.

"No! No! No!" she yelled moving away from him, but keeping a firm hold on his shirt. "No! I have to be here! I have to see you or I get…dark…I don't like that dark Akki, you know I'm afraid of it." she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"I know Natty." He said sadly, reaching out to wipe away her tears. "But I don't think your father cares. Or your mother. They just want to be with each other, kind of like how we want to be with each other too."

"B-but that's not fair! I loved you way longer! I can't leave without you."

"Natty, there's no way my father and I will move to Suna. Our whole family is buried here, and we have the Uchiha District…it just doesn't make sense. And since you're leaving, that freaky kid with the huge eyebrows is going to take your place on our team." He grimaced just thinking about it.

She looked down sadly. "What if…I didn't leave?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Don't you have to go with your parents?"

"Me and you are more important Akki. I don't wanna be anywhere you aren't…" she smiled sadly. "Even if that means I won't get to see my daddy anymore."

"Are you sayin' you wanna run away?" he asked.

"Well we can't stay here, or else they'll make me go." She frowned.

"When do you want to go?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Now?"

"Okay, I know the perfect place." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the school.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she never showed up for class?" Sakura demanded, glaring at Iruka.<p>

Gaara leaned over his fiancé, mirroring her angry expression. "How could you lose a child?"

The elder teacher held up his hands in surrender. "Natsumi-chan and Akito-kun never showed up to class today. I assumed they were with either you or Sasuke in special training."

"No, we always inform you of the days we are taking them out of school to train." Sakura said. "The second she didn't walk in that door you should have contacted one of us." She pointed to the entryway to the classroom. "Where would they even go?"

Gaara felt cold fear wash over his body. He grabbed Iruka by the collar and glared hatefully down into his dark eyes. "I am going to _kill_ you in the most inhumane way possible if my little girl has even a scratch on her knee." He seethed.

"I'm going to kill him if she even has one hair out of place." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles. "Come on Gaara. We have to tell Sasuke and see if he would know where they went." She placed her hand on his arm.

The redhead released the nervous teacher and followed after her. "Um Kazekage-sama, Sakura-san, I'd try Inuzuka Haru. That little boy knows everything." He suggested.

"Right." Sakura nodded. "He'll be with Kiba then, with the new puppies."

"Then let's go get Sasuke and head over there." Gaara said, still looking angry.

She nodded, and the two left a quaking Iruka as they went to get the elder Uchiha and find their kids. "They're a lot scarier when they get older." The teacher said to himself, praying for his own sake that the children were found in one piece.

* * *

><p>They entered the district where the Inuzuka Clan lived, and went over to the building where all of the new puppies were kept. Sakura had heard from Ino that a new batch had been born, and knew that today Kiba was going to be teaching Haru about the proper way to take care of the puppies, so that he would know when it was time for him to get an animal companion of his own.<p>

"Kiba!" she yelled as they entered the place, Gaara and Sasuke right behind her. A tall brunette walked out from one of the halls that led back to the warm kennel where the dogs and puppies slept and rested. A small seven year old boy came after him, bouncing around animatedly. His hair was spiked up and stood just like his father's, but his eyes were a deep sapphire blue that were wide with excitement.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the elder held up his hand and smirked.

"Natsumi and Akito have run away, and we need to know if Haru knows where they are." Sakura said, looking to the small boy.

Kiba scratched his head, "Why would Haru know? I kept him home from school today since I'm teaching him about the care of the pups."

"Yeah, the care of the pups." Haru replied snidely, sticking his tongue out at them.

Sakura squat down to his level and narrowed her eyes at the little boy. "Listen Haru, we know that you know. You're Ino's kid, you know everything. On top of that, Akito is your best friend. Now, why don't you be a good little boy and tell us where they went." She said, trying to sound polite.

He rolled his eyes and Kiba arched a scolding brow, since he knew his son was somewhat of a manipulator. Haru looked from his father's gaze back to Sakura's and shrugged. "I dunno. What am I going to get out of it?" he asked.

"Why you little-!" Gaara yelled, trying to get at the boy, but was intercepted by Kiba and Sasuke.

"Whoa! Calm down man, that's my son and he's an antagonist, just let him do his thing or you'll never find out."

"What is it you want?" Sakura asked, standing and crossing her arms.

"What can you give me?" Haru mimicked her and crossed his arms as well.

Her eye twitched. "Candy, toys…other things." She strained, trying her best not to snap.

He sighed, his haughty expression turning to one of boredom. "Sounds boring."

Kiba shook his head and released the redhead from his hold. "Don't touch or do anything to my son." He pointed at Gaara and looked at Sakura and Sasuke as well. "I'll be right back, since this is going nowhere." He disappeared through the front door and took off.

Sakura began to pace, a montage of bad thoughts running through her head about what could be happening to her child, wherever she was. "Sakura, I'm sure they're fine." Sasuke said. "They wouldn't get too far, because they need to stay near a clean source of water. Akito would know this, because I taught it to him that weekend we spent together."

Haru walked over to Gaara and stared up at him, scrutinizing his appearance. "So you're Natty's daddy. I can't believe you did something so weird as to switch your sperm with that loser's."

Gaara went wide eyed and actually looked shocked. "How on earth do you know that?"

"I know everything." He said proudly. "Just like how Aunt Sakura still has a diary she writes in and you're on about every page, or how Uncle Sasuke secretly likes to take lemon baths."

Sakura gasped, going wide eyed and turning red. Sasuke just glared at the small boy. "I do not take lemon baths." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yes you do." Haru said pointedly.

"Do not."

"Do so! You even smell like lemons right now."

Gaara and Sakura looked at one another and as inconspicuously as possible, leaned closer and smelled the elder Uchiha, the faint scent of the citrus clinging to him. "It's just the body wash I use!" Sasuke defended, glancing at his two friends.

"Uh huh." Gaara tried not to laugh. It was then that Kiba came back into the compound, his blonde wife right behind him. She looked like she was in the middle of getting ready, since her hair was still down.

"Hi Mom!" Haru jumped up and down.

"Ino, will you please ask your son to tell us where Natsumi and Akito went?" Sakura sighed.

Ino kneeled down next to her little boy and smiled sweetly at him. "Haru, sweetheart, where are Akito and Natsumi?" she asked kindly.

"They eloped." He told her happily.

"Do you know where they went?" the blonde woman asked.

"Yes." He frowned. "But he made me promise not to tell. He said they're trying to take Natty away." He told her, pointing back at Gaara and Sakura.

"Honey, Natty needs to be with her family. Her mommy and daddy are very worried about her." Ino explained. "Besides, you wouldn't keep a secret from me, would you?" she looked wounded.

He shook his head, wide eyed. "No! But…" he looked from her face back to Gaara and Sakura and sighed. "They went to the waterfall."

"Thank you baby." Ino smiled, kissing her son's forehead before standing. "See, that wasn't so hard." She said, looking at the others.

Gaara gave her a threatening glare. "Congratulations. You have created someone even more irritating than you."

"Hey now." Kiba gave him a stern look. "My son is a genius."

"Whatever. Let's just go." Sakura said. "Thanks Pig."

"No problem Forehead." The blonde nodded.

Gaara and Sasuke headed out with Sakura close behind. The waterfall wasn't too far from the village, so nothing bad could really happen. Right?

* * *

><p>"Akki!" Natsumi called from the tent she was sitting alone in.<p>

"What is it Natty?" he asked, poking his head through the flaps.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, is fish good? My father taught me how to catch them."

She nodded. "Can I go with you? I don't wanna be by myself."

"Yeah." He held his hand out to her. "I'll show you how to do it, if you want."

She took his hand tightly and climbed out of the tent with him. "Yeah that'd be useful huh?" she laughed, following him happily, lacing her fingers with his. "Akki are we going to be together forever?"

"Yup." He smiled back at her. "And when we're older, we'll get married, and have a house, and then have lots of kids and be a big, happy family!" they stopped at the edge of the water.

She returned his smile tenfold and hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek lovingly. "As long as we get to be together everything else is a bonus!"

"Uh huh!" Akito hugged her back, and then went wide eyed. Natsumi felt him stiffen, but before she could ask what was wrong, she heard him say. "Father…"

Natsumi broke from his grasp and turned to see Sasuke and then both of her parents right beside him. "M-mom. D-dad." She stuttered.

Sakura ran forward and kneeled on the ground, hugging her daughter to her. "Natsumi, what were you thinking running away?" Sakura pulled away, relief the only emotion on her face. "Don't you know how scared we were?"

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "But…I don't want to go to Suna."

Gaara blinked. "You don't? But you were so excited about it yesterday."

"That was before I knew I wouldn't get to see Akito!" she panicked, paling.

"Honey," Sakura said, stroking the girl's cheek to try and calm her. "You'll still get to see him, just not as much."

"But I need him mommy…" she started to cry.

Gaara came beside them and kneeled as well. "Natsumi, eventually there would be times when you cannot see him every day. You are two different people. What about when you went on missions? You'd be apart then. What would you do?"

She shook her head. "No, Akki and I were to be on the same genin team." She told him.

"But that would have only lasted for a while." He tried to explain.

"When you get older, you can go on solo missions, or even be put on a different team as you move up in rank." Sakura said. "And sweetheart, just because you don't see Akito as often as you usually do, doesn't mean your love will diminish. Mommy and daddy didn't get to see each other for seven years, and our love grew."

"But…I need him…" she repeated, looking scared.

Sensing a way to quickly solve this dilemma, Sasuke took a deep breath and looked over to Natsumi with a small, almost unnoticeable smile. "Natsumi, dependency can turn to weakness."

The young girl's eyes widened and she looked from Sasuke, to Akito, and then to her parents. She really did want to be with them, especially now that she had a daddy. He really was a good dad, and she already loved him just as much as she loved her mother, so she knew they must be meant to be a family.

Akito's eyes widened as well, and he looked up at his father and then back at Natsumi. He was weak because he couldn't live without Natsumi? He didn't want to be weak. If he was weak, then his father wouldn't be proud of him anymore, and he wouldn't be good enough for Natsumi. Because he needed to protect her. It was his duty.

"Honey." Sakura said. "Akito and Sasuke are coming with us to Suna to stay for a bit while you adjust."

"We are?" Akito asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Well it was going to be a surprise, but the two of you disappeared before we could tell you." The elder Uchiha said.

Natsumi gasped, breaking from her mother's hold and ran over to Akito, attacking him with a hug. "Isn't this great Akito? We will be together!"

"Yeah." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura stood. "Well, now that this is resolved, shall we go back to the village? We do have quite a bit of packing to do."

"Oh right." she blinked. "When are we leaving again?"

"Day after tomorrow." Gaara told her.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. The group headed back to the village, Natsumi's excitement about the move renewed, and Akito just as forlorn as ever. He was happy that he got to see her longer, but it didn't change anything. They would still have to say goodbye. But, he wouldn't say anything to Natsumi about it, because it would only be considered weak.

Entering the village, they split up, both off to pack for their journey.


	11. Suna

**Mishap**

_Chapter Eleven_

-Suna-

Five days later, the group entered the village hidden in the sand. Sakura picked up Natsumi and held her close, that being the only sign of her nervousness as the villagers stared at the people that their Kazekage had returned with.

"Welcome to Suna." Gaara said, gesturing towards the massive village.

"Wow!" Natsumi gasped, looking around in awe. "It's amazing!"

"It sure is." Sakura said, smiling at her daughter. "This is going to be our new home." Akito and Sasuke followed the trio, both silent. One because he didn't care, and the other because he was sulking.

"Sasuke you can go ahead and stay at my house." Gaara said, glancing back at the two. "Since we're going to need the little one's help." He gestured to Akito. The young boy glared up at the redhead.

"I'm not little."

"Shut up Akito. You're short, therefore, you're little." Sasuke said. Akito huffed and crossed his arms.

"I don't think you're little Akki!" Natsumi smiled down at him over her mother's shoulder.

"That's cause' I'm taller than you." He said, still pouting.

Gaara waved off the matter. "Well come on, let's get settled in and then we can deal with…well, the logistics for the whole situation." He sighed, not looking too thrilled about informing the council of his engagement and six year old daughter. Sakura reached out with her free hand and took his, knowing full well that telling the council was going to be straining.

They all headed off into the massive village to unpack. Akito and Sasuke went to train as the three left to tackle one of the most difficult missions of their lives.

* * *

><p>"You're what?" an elder gasped.<p>

"With her?" another spoke up.

"And you have a what?" a younger man asked, every single council member looking absolutely baffled, not to mention speechless.

"I have a fiancé, and it's Haruno Sakura. And yes, in an odd string of events that I would rather not go into detail about, we have a daughter." He gestured to the small girl in Sakura's arms.

Another member stood up. "But, Kazekage-sama, why are we just now finding out about this?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It is very likely that Sakura-sama worked up this entire scheme herself." They said.

"What?" Sakura gasped in shock.

The man looked at her. "Seven years ago, you wanted a baby, right?"

"Yes."

"And you knew our Kazekage well enough to know that he isn't completely stable."

"…yes." She answered hesitantly.

"Did you know that he cared for you?"

"Well, sort of, but-"

"Then is it not possible that you hoodwinked him into becoming the father of your child, and manipulated him into proposing to you so that you and your daughter could have a better life than the miniscule one you had in Konoha?" he asked, though it was mostly an accusatory statement.

Sakura didn't even know what to say. They really thought she would do something like that? She held Natsumi closer to her and looked at Gaara, slowly starting to become alarmed.

"Are you insane?" Gaara yelled, glaring hatefully at all who had just spoken. His sand was swarming around in the air, dangerously close to the ones he was focusing on. "You think I am so simple minded that someone could take advantage of me?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"I think it's a great idea. It's about time you got married." A young blonde woman said with a small smile, looking at Natsumi. "And that little girl is simply the most adorable thing I have ever seen."

Sakura smiled at the woman. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Kazekage-sama, we mean no disrespect." Someone else said. "We are merely looking out for you and the village, as is our job." He looked at Sakura. "That aside, I think Sakura-sama will make an excellent addition to the village, and is the perfect match for our Kazekage. She has political knowledge, and is one of the best medics in the ninja community."

Gaara smiled slightly and turned to Sakura, holding his hands out for Natsumi. She handed their daughter to him and he helped her stand on the table in front of his seat. "And this is Natsumi, our pride and joy. The greatest gift I have ever received. She has my sand ability, if that silences any of the other questions about your suspicions." He looked around council, but they all seemed perplexed with the girl, staring at her with a look of endearment.

"So, when is the wedding?" someone asked.

"As soon as possible." Gaara told them.

Many of the women looked pleased with this answer, but some of the elder males still didn't look fully on board with the idea. "Well, if that's everything, I see no reason why we should keep Kazekage-sama and his family here any longer. They are probably eager to settle into their home." The kind blonde woman said.

"Oh, and Uchiha Sasuke and his son Akito are here as well." He informed them.

"For how long?"

Gaara shrugged. "A week or so. Natsumi here has a very strong bond with the young Uchiha." He explained. This seemed to spark everyone's interest.

"Really? An Uchiha?" one of the younger males smiled and rubbed his chin.

"That could prove to be very useful in the future." Another said, exchanging a look with the other man.

"Alright, alright." Gaara silenced them and took Natsumi back in his arms. "That's enough of that. We will just see how things play out. Now you are all dismissed." He said going back to Sakura and walking with her out of the room.

"I think they like me!" Natsumi smiled up at her father.

"I think they do too Natsumi." He kissed her forehead. He looked to Sakura then. "Well that looked pretty bad at first, but I think it turned out well."

"Yes, I think so too." She said.

He nodded. "So when do you want to get married?"

"Within the month." She told him, smiling slightly. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course." He smiled. "We better get started then."

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Sasuke and Akito had already settled in, and, since he was hungry, Sasuke had decided to make himself something to eat. Akito sat at one of the kitchen chairs, kicking his legs back and forth and frowning at the floor.<p>

"Akito." Sasuke said as he made a sandwich. "Quit moping around. It's degrading."

"I'm not moping." He pouted.

"Yes you are. Now, why are you so upset? You still get to see Natsumi."

Akito looked up at his father. "But I'll still have to leave her."

"You'll see her again." Sasuke told him.

"I know." The little boy sighed. "But it won't be the same. And she might not like me so much anymore."

Sighing, Sasuke stopped making their lunch and turned to face his son. "Akito, if you two care for each other as much as you tell people, then her feelings won't change. All you need to do is get really strong. That way, she will still like you. Because strength is important to Natsumi."

"Okay." He nodded, smiling slightly. It seemed like a good plan. He would train really hard while he was away from her, and that way, whenever they saw each other again she would be proud of him. He would make himself so strong, that he would be the only man she ever wanted.

Just then the door opened, and in walked the very person they had been discussing, with Gaara and Sakura right behind her. "How did it go?" Sasuke asked, taking a bite out of his now completed sandwich.

"Everyone loved me!" she told him, stopping in front of Sasuke and smiling brightly.

"Of course they did." He smiled down at her.

She hurried over to Akito and hugged him around the waist. "I was afraid they weren't going to like me, and at first they were mean to my mommy."

"Why were they mean?" he asked, returning her embrace.

"They said my mom tricked my dad into having me. And that she was using him!" she told him, looking horrified. "But then this nice lady stood up for them and everyone seemed ok with the whole thing."

"I'm glad it worked out." Sasuke said, still eating.

Natsumi dragged Akito off to play then, and Gaara and Sakura went to begin planning their wedding, wanting to have it as soon as possible, for reasons they hadn't yet explained. Sasuke just stayed in the kitchen, content to let everyone do their thing. When he was done with his sandwich, he snuck upstairs to take a lemon bath, the Suna heat having dried out his skin.


	12. Fond Farewell

**Mishap**

_Chapter Twelve_

-Fond Farewell-

Natsumi sobbed, crying louder than she had for the past couple of days. "I don't want you to leave!" Both Haru and Akito were trying to comfort the poor girl. She'd been fine for the past two weeks, and then when all their friends from Konoha had come for the wedding she grew even more excited. But once the news of their departure was confirmed, she hadn't smiled since, and it was very unsettling to the young Uchiha.

"I know Natty, but we'll see each other again. I promise." He said, hugging her in an attempt to make her feel better.

Gaara watched the scene sadly. "Do you think this will all be alright?" he asked his new wife. "I haven't seen her smile once since she found out they were leaving."

Neji came beside them, Tenten close by his side with their young son in her arms. "I'm sure she will be fine Gaara. She's a strong little girl."

"It just breaks my heart to see her so sad." Sakura said, watching the kids.

They all nodded, until Naruto's loud voice broke the somber mood. "Alright gang! Time to head out. We need to get back to Konoha!" he started ahead, making Natsumi choke out another sob as she clung onto Akito, not willing to let him go.

Kiba walked over and picked up Haru, before heading after the energetic blonde. "See you guys!" he waved.

"Bye Natty!" Haru flailed around in his father's grip. Natsumi looked over Akito's shoulder and waved to him the best she could while still holding onto her life.

Sasuke walked up and kneeled next to the two kids. "Natsumi, it's time for me and Akito to go." He said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she yelled, tightening her grip. "I can't!"

"The strongest ninja are the ones who can let go." He said.

"I don't wanna be strong anymore!" she cried, and then felt strong hands around her midsection. Gaara attempted to pick up his daughter and finally pulled her enough till she released Akito.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright. You will get to see Akito again." He smiled, but she only cried more, reaching down for the dark haired boy again. He took her hand to try and reassure her, but secretly needed the assurance himself.

"I promise." She told him, meeting his saddened gaze. "I'll be stronger than this the next time I see you."

"Me too." He said, squeezing her hand. Sasuke took his son's other hand and pulled him away, so that Natsumi's hand slipped from Akito's grasp as the elder Uchiha began to walk back in the direction of Konoha. Akito stuck his feet in the dirt, trying to stay behind, until Sasuke got fed up with it and picked him up before following the group back to Konoha.

Akito looked over his father's shoulder at the little pink haired girl. "Bye." He said softly, his hand still outstretched towards her.

"Bye." She waved, doing the same, until the large group disappeared into the desert. She sighed and looked up at her father. "When will I get to see him again?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'll get to see him soon." He smiled, holding her closer as the three made their way back to their home. Little did they know, soon would be a lot further away than anticipated.


End file.
